


The Omega Experience

by Little_Dimples



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Huening Kai, Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha Choi Yeonjun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby Huening Kai, Beomgyu and Taehyun are crafty brats, Beta Choi Beomgyu, Beta Kang Taehyun, Bottom Huening Kai, Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, Choi Soobin-Centric, Everyone's still in highschool but Yeonjun, Huening Kai Being A Little Shit, Idols, Kai is also a little flirt, Kai is seventeen, Kissing, Lucas is here to push the plot, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Huening Kai, Pretty Huening Kai, Protective Soobin, Scenting, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Huening Kai, Soobin is almost nineteen, This is in no way shape or form canon, Top Choi Soobin, but aged up a bit, everyone is whipped for kai, predebut era though, sorta Pastel Kai, yeonjun is a good hyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dimples/pseuds/Little_Dimples
Summary: When the CEO told them they would be getting an omega to join their group, Soobin didn’t think he’d be this pretty. Or in which Soobin is weak for Kai and Kai isn’t obvious to it but he doesn’t deal well with flattery so he brushes it off as an alpha thing. The other members can confirm that it’s not.Filled with gay panicked Soobin, super pretty and adorable Kai and the rest being dragged along (and lowkey whipped too) for the ride
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 23
Kudos: 217





	1. Chapter 1

“We’re getting an omega ?” Was the first words Soobin heard as he walked into the kitchen. He was barely awake, one eye squinted open and hair tossled all over the place. It was Yeonjun he heard, talking to their manager on the phone.

“Good morning Soobinnie.” Yeonjun said as the tall boy slid next to him. “Did you hear ? We’re getting an omega.” Yeonjun sounded excited.

“An omega ? Why ?” Soobin asked.

“To balance out the group I guess, I don’t know.” Yeonjun said.

“I’ve never...really known an omega personally before. Do you think they will like us ?” Soobin asked his fellow alpha.

“Anyone would love you Bin, you’re adorable.” Yeonjun said squishing his cheeks. 

“When is the omega coming ?” Soobin asked.

“Sometime today. I heard he’s a foreigner.” Yeonjun said. “And pretty too.”

“What’s pretty got to do with anything ?” Soobin looked at his hyung who grinned.

“I’m just saying. You’ll like him and he will like you. The kids though, that’s more of what I’m worried about. They’ll convert him to their evilness.” Yeonjun said.

“That’s assuming he’s already an angel.” Soobin said.

“All omegas are angels.” Yeonjun said.

“Who told you that ?” Soobin questioned.

“Seokjin-hyung.” Yeonjun said and they both looked at one another before laughing. They could only hope their new member would fit right in.

The younger two were excited to get a new member, especially an omega. They bounced around the practice room during their break in joy.

“Omegas smell really good too so he will cover up Yeonjun-hyung and Soobin-hyung’s stench.” Beomgyu said scrunching his nose.

“I hope he’s smaller than me. Wouldn’t it be adorable if he was the smallest ?” Taehyun asked.

“No it would be adorable if you were.” Yeonjun said making the youngest glare. Soon there was a knock on the door and they all shot up in attention. Walking in behind their manager was a, to Taehyun’s demise, tall, very enhancing omega. He smelled absolutely delicious in a way that Soobin had to keep himself from breathing in too deeply.

“Hello.” The omega said and Soobin felt his stomach churn. His voice. “I’m Huening Kai and starting from today, I’ll be one of your new members.”

“Nice to meet you Kai. I’m Choi Yeonjun, the oldest.” Yeonjun said and the omega seemed to take him in before giving a smile.

“I’m Choi Beomgyu.” Beomgyu said next and the omega gave a brighter smile.

“I’m Kang Taehyun, the youngest. You’re such a pretty omega.” Taehyun said and Kai flushed. Yeah Soobin was going to die. 

“Thank you. You’re pretty too. You all are.” Kai said before making eye contact with Soobin. “And you ?”

“I’m Choi Soobin. The leader.” Soobin said.

“Hmm you’re huge.” Kai said and Soobin flushed.

“Of course I am. All alphas should be.” Soobin said.

“Hey ! What does that make me ?” Yeonjun said making them all laugh. “How about we get more acquainted Kai? We were just about to order dinner.” 

They moved to a more comfortable place on the floor above with actual places to sit, a piano on the side and a projector with a big table. Taehyun and Beomgyu sat on either side of him while Soobin and Yeonjun sat across from them. 

“So how old are you ?”

“Where are you from ?”

“How long have you been in South Korea ?”

“Are you Korean ?”

“Guys, let him breathe.” Yeonjun said and the two betas closed their mouths but Kai didn’t seem to mind.

“I’m seventeen and I’m from Hawaii.” Kai started and they all ‘oh’ed. “We just moved here a few months ago. I’m half Korean. Um what else did you ask ?”

“You’re seventeen ? We’re the same age !” Taehyun said. “But that means everyone else is old.”

“Well we can speak comfortably then. Call me hyung.” Beomgyu said coolly.

“Call us all hyung. But what can we call you ?” Yeonjun thought about it for a moment. “How about Ning Ning ? It’s cute like you.” The blush on the omega's pretty face had them all cooing.

“So you said you’re going to be a vocalist too ? What else can you do ?” Yeonjun asked.

“I can play piano and guitar ?” Kai said.

“Really ? That would be cool to hear one day.” Taehyun said.

“I brought my guitar with me so maybe at the dorms ?” Kai suggested eyed glancing at Soobin who had yet to say a word. Maybe he was shy. The food got there eventually and they all fussed over Kai. Handing him chopsticks, making sure he always had something on his plate, when Yeonjun wiped a bit of sauce from the corner of his mouth he all but glitched, flushing and mumbling to himself in a language that none of them have heard before but all were intrigued to hear again.

Kai had apparently already been to the dorms before going to the company. His luggage was stacked neatly in the living room as they tried to figure out where to place him. 

“He can’t stay with an alpha...” Taehyun said.

“But he can stay with a beta.” Beomgyu suggested.

“Or he could have his own room. My mom said omegas need privacy, they go through a bit more personal things.” Yeonjun said.

“How about we clean up the third room and put all of the stuff into the office space ?” Soobin suggested.

“And he speaks.” Yeonjun teased. “Sounds like a good idea Bin.”

“Great you two clean it out while we take care of Ning Ning.” Beomgyu said.

“What ? Why do we have to clean it ?” Soobin asked.

“Little Ning here is probably tried from his journey here. It would be nice to give him a chance to rest. You wouldn’t want an omega exhausted would you ?” Taehyun asked.

“Um...” Soobin blinked as he looked at Kai.

“I-it’s okay ? I can help ? I’m not weak.” Kai said.

“Oh no you poor thing. Let the alphas do their job.” Beomgyu said taking his right hand.

“Yeah let’s get you accustomed to our scents. Follow us to our room.” Taehyun said and before anyone had any chance to think, they were gone. 

“Did we just get finessed ?” Yeonjun asked.

“I believe so. Those crafty brats.” Soobin sighed. They started to clean out the third room with in silence at first. Heavy lifting was, as stereotypical as this sounds, easier for an alpha so Soobin guessed he would feel bad if he watched the omega walk back and forth with loads of things in his hand. Finally they cleaned the room out and pulled out the spare bed. Yeonjun had taken the night stand from the office room and put it near the bed.

“Good enough. Huening Kai ! We’re ready.” Yeonjun shouted. 

“Thank you hyung.” Kai said. He was alone. “I would have helped but I think they were guilt tripping you.”

“Most definitely. But if you need any help, let us know.” Yeonjun said and clasped a hand on Soobin’s shoulder to lead them out to give the omega privacy.

“So hyung, why so silent ? Do you not like him ?” Taehyun asked Soobin.

“I just met him, why would I dislike him ?” Soobin asked.

“Vibe checks ?” Beomgyu shrugged.

“His vibe is chill. And he smells really good. He made our room smell like gingerbread and sugar.” Taehyun said.

“I like him. He’s not loud like you two.” Yeonjun said.

“Not yet.” Beomgyu said. "Also you're one to talk !"

“Maybe Soobin-hyung just think he’s pretty.” Taehyun said. “Because he is.”

“Hmm maybe Soobin-hyung can relax by giving him some tea.” Beomgyu said holding out a mug. “And be nice.”

“When am I not nice ?” Soobin snorted, accepting the mug. He walked down the hall to Kai’s new room and knocked on the doors edge. Kai was listening to soft music playing from his phone as he was putting his clothes into the closet. His bed was made and he had toys lined up all over it. He even had some decorations on the nightstand. Everything was so bright, pastel colors of blues, yellows and pinks. So this was an omegas room huh ?

“Yes ?” Kai said.

“I brought you some tea.” Soobin said.

“Oh thank you.” Kai stuffed the last of his shirts into the wardrobe before walking over. He accepted the mug with two hands but Soobin moved it carefully out of his hold.

“You’ll burn yourself like that.” Soobin said. “Hold it like this.” Soobin placed one of Kai’s hands on the handle and the other on the bottom of the mug. 

“Oh, thank you alpha.” Kai said so sweetly that Soobin felt himself blush.

“I-don’t-you.” Soobin’s brain was failing him. 

“Want to see my doll collection ?” Kai asked after taking a sip of the tea.

“S-sure.” Soobin said. Kai put the mug down and excitedly grabbed the biggest doll. It was a yellow duck with a blue bucket had on its head.

“This is Nong.” Kai hugged it and god he was cute. “My sister named it but I like it. And this is Yen.” He held out a blue penguin. “And this is Remi.” He held out a small bear. “Remi lost an ear cause my little sister chewed on it when we were kids.”

“Cute.” Soobin said.

“I have many more at my house but they said I should pack important things.” Kai pouted.

“Well you could always get more while you’re here.” Soobin suggested. “I think I know a few places.”

“Really ? Can you take me ?” Kai asked excitedly, his brown hair bouncing with each movement getting into his eyes.

“Sure.” Soobin said moving to brush the younger’s fringe out of his face. Bad move on his choice because up this close Soobin could see all his charm. Could feel his soft hair and his light brown eyes and his adorable nose and pretty pretty lips.

“Alpha ?” Kai asked. 

“Sorry I uh-“ Soobin took a step back. “I don’t really know how to act around omegas. I’m sorry.” Kai just looked up at him for a moment before giggling.

“It’s fine. You’re doing fine.” Kai said. “We’re just like everyone else.”

“You don’t feel like everyone else.” Soobin said more to himself.

“Of course not. I’m me.” Kai said rolling his pretty eyes. 

“I think if you call me alpha one more time I’m going to die.” Soobin said honestly.

“Sorry, that’s how we do it in China.” Kai said.

“China ?” Soobin blinked.

“I grew up there.” Kai explained.

“Oh no wonder. Your accent was hard to place.” Soobin said and Kai nodded. “But I don’t mind the title just, no one has called me that before outside of formal settings. But if you’re used to it, I won’t mind.”

“Will the others mind ?” Kai asked.

“No they think you’re adorable. You’ve got them wrapped around your little fingers.” Soobin said.

“And you, alpha ?” Kai asked.

“Huh ?” Soobin blinked. Kai looked at him for a moment before jumping.

“Oh I have to call my parents to let them know I’m settled in !” He said.

“Oh sure. Uh enjoy your tea ?” Soobin walked back into the living room and was immediately attacked.

“So ?” Beomgyu asked.

“So ?” Soobin said.

“Yeah he totally thinks Kai is cute.” Taehyun said.

“Shut up.” Soobin said, burying his face into Yeonjun’s shoulder as he flopped on the couch. Yeonjun patted his head gently. Their first meeting wasn’t so bad.

* * *

Turns out everyone was wrapped around Kai’s fingers. He walks like a new born fawn and they're all amazed at his awkward grace. He’s pretty good at dancing Soobin finds out during their first practice. He’s tall but his movements aren’t awkward. His singing is even better, his voice soft and high that compliments their group perfectly. Beomgyu forces him to play piano as soon as they catch a break and he’s even perfect at that.

“What isn’t you can’t do ?” Yeonjun asked.

“Flute ?” Kai said.

“If you do anymore you’ll be a one man band.” Taehyun said.

“No, I like singing with you guys.” Kai said and they all smiled because well, they liked him too. Kai was just so much that they didn’t know they were missing. He was young and fresh, always energetic and super soft, loving to cuddle and absolutely adored bright big clothes that drowned his lithe frame. He was always happy too, Soobin didn’t think he ever seen the poor boy stop smiling unless he was pouting at this hyungs constant teasing. And Soobin felt himself melt like the rest. Kai was so easy to get attached to, he couldn’t help himself by being intrigued.

“Ugh you’re so cute Ning ! My favorite little brother.” Taehyun said squeezing the taller boy into a hug.

“He’s your only little brother you brat.” Beomgyu said but also went in for a hug. Kai squirmed out of their grasps to hide behind Soobin. Said boy was watching them from the side, listening to Kai play a few songs but wasn’t expecting for the omega to bury himself into his back.

“Alpha help me.” Kai whined as Taehyun and Beomgyu poked and tickled him.

“Alpha ?” Yeonjun said and dear god Soobin was going to die young. But no one could say anything as Kai squealed. Soobin felt pity in the younger and picked him up off of the floor where he was being attacked and blocked him from the demon betas.

“No fair. You’re like a wall.” Taehyun said trying to get Kai but Soobin’s broader body was in the way.

“Haha.” Kai stuck out his tongue before ducking as Taehyun swiped at him. 

“Hey no hitting.” Soobin chided.

“Is biting okay ?” Taehyun asked.

“What the fu- no ?” Soobin said making Kai giggle from behind him.

“Fine. Watch your back Huening.” Taehyun said and Beomgyu gave him that finger eye gesture before walking away.

“Oh alpha. I should use you more.” Kai said once he free.

“So you’re using me. Wow. You’ve officially joined the crack heads in this household.” Soobin said.

“I sure hope you’ve included yourself.” Yeonjun said from his spot on the floor, flicking through his phone.

“Alpha.” Kai suddenly touched his sleeve getting his attention. He leaned in close, nose almost brushing Soobin’s cheek. “Soon, we should have a day out.”

“Hmm ? I think after tomorrow we should be free.” Soobin said.

“Really ? Can you show me around Seoul ?” Kai asked.

“I thought you’ve been here for a while.” Soobin said.

“But I want to know all your favorite spots.” Kai pouted.

“Okay.” Soobin gave in. The little squeeze Kai gave him on the shoulders was worth it.

“Whipped.” Yeonjun coughed and well if anyone asked, the choke hold Soobin put him in was well deserved.

* * *

“Whoa there are so many stores here.” Kai said as they successfully made it to the mall. It was one of the more popular ones in Seoul but Soobin felt that Kai was the type to run from store to store so he needed a bit of variety. The rest of the boys were with them of course and Beomgyu was already trying to convince Yeonjun to buy them snacks for later.

“You wanted dolls right ?” Soobin said, waking up to Kai who was looking around. The younger teen looked at him and nodded. “Follow me then.” Kai surprisingly hugged Soobin’s arm as they walked. Soobin tried not to think about how Kai laid his head on his shoulder or rubbed his cheek against him every now and then. They made their way to the second floor where Soobin knew there was an adorable plush shop. Kai spotted it as they got closer and immediately grew excited. They walked in and the workers greeted them.

“Oh alpha look at these.” Kai held up two huge square plush dolls that were supposed to resemble French toast. 

“These are cuter.” Soobin said holding up a panda. Kai agreed as he took it in his hand and held it close. 

“Eh-oh ?! Alpha look at that one ! It’s huge.” Kai said and pointed to a giant blue bunny. He looked at it like it was the most precious thing in the world.

“Do you want it ?” Soobin asked. Kai nodded. Soobin squeezed by a few dolls on shelves to go towards the giant bunny. It was huge but soft and probably perfect for the omega to cuddle. He moved back to give it to Kai who immediately hugged it.

“It’s so cute !” Kai said. “It looks like you alpha.” Kai held it out next to Soobin and giggled.

“Eh are you making fun of me ? I was going to buy you one thing but I guess not.” Soobin said and Kai’s eyes widen.

“No no alpha I’m sorry. You both look cute is all I’m saying. Two giant bunnies.” Kai said.

“Hmm okay. Do you see anything else or is this one good ?” Soobin asked.

“This one is perfect !” Kai said.

“Then let’s get it.” They walked to the register and the cashier put it in a giant bag for Kai. Soobin finished first his wallet while the omega wandered off towards the front of the store, looking at the cute key-chains. He laughed as one made kissy sounds making Soobin smile.

“Your change sir.” The cashier said making Soobin look back at her.

“Oh thanks.” Soobin said. 

“I want to hold it without the bag.” Kai said as they walked around for a moment. Soobin stopped to take the bunny out the bag and handed it to Kai. He folded the bag and stuffed it in his pocket. Kai smiled at him as he linked their arms while his other had the bunny.

“What else should we do Ning ?” Soobin asked.

“Clothes ? I wanted to buy more sweaters, it’s cold here.” Kai said.

“I forgot you're an island child. Let’s get you some sweaters.” Soobin said. “We can stop at any clothing store you like.”

It didn’t take long for Kai to pick one. This one suited his taste perfectly, filled with bright colors and cozy looking outfits. Soobin watched Kai struggle a bit as he checked out the racks while trying to hold the bunny.

“Here I’ll help you hold stuff.” Soobin said and Kai smiled at him gratefully before handing Soobin the bunny. “Oh this looks warm.” Kai said holding out a yellow sweater. 

“Want to try anything on ?” Soobin asked.

“Can I ? I want to try those pants. Being tall sucks sometimes.” Kai said.

“Tell me about it.” Soobin huffed making Kai giggle.

“Right. Our alpha is so tall.” Kai leaned up to pat the top of Soobin’s head before making his way to the pants. Soobin blinked at him before sighing. He could never understand the younger.

“Alpha sit right here. And when I come out you tell me which one is better ?” Kai said. They were in the changing rooms. Soobin nodded as he sat on the chair and Kai went inside. It took a few minutes for the boy to come out in a pink sweater that fell midway on his hands and just made him look cute.

“Good ?” Kai asked.

“Good. But I think the yellow would look better.” Soobin said.

“Let’s see.” Kai said and went back in. A few more moments and Kai came back out in the yellow sweater with light washed joggers. He looked adorably soft. “Yes ?”

“I like. But maybe try blue ? I think I seen you grab something blue.” Soobin said.

“You have a good eye alpha.” Kai smiled. He came back out in something that made Soobin choke. He was in a soft high neck blouse. It was a baby blue with little white stars on it. Kai had switched into a pair of white shorts that seemed to match with puffy ends. “What about this ?”

“Oh you-.” Soobin cleared his throat. “You look precious.” Kai paused at that before blushing. “But won’t you get cold ?”

“I’ll always be warm with alpha by my side.” Kai said as he took a few steps forward. Soobin felt his own face burn. “I have one more outfit. But it’s for the both of us.”

“Both ?” Soobin blinked and Kai nodded before handing him something denim. Apparently Kai had given him overalls with a pastel orange pull over. He changed into it, not finding the outfit necessarily bad. Kai came out soon enough in overalls as well but with a peach pullover.

“Don’t we look cute alpha ?” Kai asked as he moved to stand next to Soobin. They were coordinating in a way. The orange giving them both warm vibes and definitely a couple look.

“You look cute. I look like a giant toddler.” Soobin said.

“Nonsense. You look very soft, like the bunny.” Kai giggled.

“Just say I look like a bunny and go.” Soobin said making Kai laugh harder.

“Let’s take pictures to make the others jealous.” Kai said.

“Okay.” Soobin said. Kai moves to lay his head on Soobin’s shoulder and poke his own cheek. Soobin did similar movements of poking his own cheek and snapped the picture. Next, Kai wrapped his arms around Soobin’s waist and lifted one leg up smiling. Soobin made an annoyed face and snapped the picture and giggled. “This one is silly.” 

“One more.” Kai said and Soobin nodded. Kai moves in front of him and pulled Soobin’s arms around his middle. Soobin moved down to put his chin on Kai’s shoulder before closing his eyes, giving a small smile. He heard the shutter of the camera before he pulled back. “Okay let’s pay for this stuff and find the others, I’m getting kind of hungry.”

They changed back to their own outfits and Kai chatted quietly to the cashier while Soobin stood off to the side, checking out the phone cases they had. 

“Your alpha is so tall.” The cashier said to Kai.

“I know. I didn’t think there would be many who were taller than me.” Kai said with a giggle.

“I guess that’s fate for you.” The cashier said.

“Do you think our kids will be tall too ?” Kai asked making Soobin choke yet again. Their what ? “Are you okay ?”

“Peachy. I thought you were hungry.” Soobin said.

“Getting to it. Have a nice day.” Kai said as he got the bags. Soobin took them from him as they walked out of the store, switching with Kai so the younger could hold his plush. “The hyungs said they’re at the food court. But I don’t know where that is.”

“I do. It’s on the main floor.” Soobin said. They got on the escalator to go down. Sadly the food court was on the other end so they had a bit of a walk in the giant mall. Kai was talking animatedly to Soobin that he didn’t notice a body in front of him before it was too late. He bumped into a blonde haired guy who looked like the wrong crowd.

“Oh.” Kai said as he stumbled. Soobin immediately steadied him.

“Oh ? I see an omega bumped into me.” The guy said. He was an alpha. “Why don’t you apologize ?”

“I’m sorry.” Kai said.

“Not like that beautiful, I’m pretty sure there are other ways you can apologize.” The guy grinned.

“Um I’m right here ?” Soobin said. “And he’s a minor so back off.”

“And who are you ? His alpha ?” The guy asked.

“And if I am ? You’re blatantly harassing him in front of me.” Soobin said.

“He bumped into me.” The guy glared.

“And he apologized.” Soobin glared harder. “So back off.”

“Do you think you’re tough kid ? How much are you paying this omega anyways ? Types like him are rare to find.” The guy said.

“Types like him ?” Soobin repeated confused. What did that even mean.

“Pretty, foreign, submissive. Practically born to submit.” The guy gaze turned to Kai who hid a bit behind Soobin. He didn’t like such a stare.

“Okay one, what the fuck man. Two, I’m like three seconds from calling the police because like I said before, he’s a minor. Stop talking about him like he’s an object. And three, if you keep looking at him like that, we are going to have problems.” Soobin said.

“You wanna test that ?” The guy said.

“Nah man, he doesn’t want to test that, but I do.” It was Yeonjun. How did he get here. The other alpha seemed to be wondering that too as he jumped a bit at being caught off guard. “Back off from the omega creep.” The guy seemed to noticed he was outnumbered here but held his glare. He sucked his teeth as he walked passed them before winking at Kai.

“Hope to see you around beautiful.” He said making Soobin growl. Kai frowned but clutched onto Soobin’s shirt to hold him back. As soon as the guy was out of their sight and scent lost into the crowd, Yeonjun walked over to his friends.

“You two okay ?” Yeonjun asked.

“Fine.” Kai said. “I only bumped into him.” He frowned.

“That’s okay puppy, you did nothing wrong. Guys like him are assholes.” Yeonjun said, gently patting Kai’s head. The omega leaned into his touch but didn’t let go of Soobin. “You okay there Bin ?”

“I just hate some alphas.” Soobin said. “They always give us a bad name by pulling some shit like that.” Anger laced his voice making Kai whimper.

“Hey hey it’s okay. Ning is safe. The asshole is gone. You need to calm down, you’re scaring him.” Yeonjun said, grabbing Soobin’s face. “See, he’s fine.” Soobin and Kai’s eyes met and one glance at the light amber orbs were enough to ease some of the tension out of Soobin. “Let’s go eat. The others are waiting.”

“How did you find us ?” Kai asked.

“I actually lost the other two a while ago but then checked the group chat so I was on my way to the court when I just so happened to spot you two. And it’s a good thing I did huh.” Yeonjun said. He then leaned down towards Kai, whispering to him. “Go hold his hand or something. His alpha is on guard. He just needs to know you’re safe.” Kai nodded at that and moved to grab Soobin’s bigger hand.

“Huh ?” Soobin blinked, being dragged out of his thoughts.

“Silly alpha you’re spacing out.” Kai said. “Yeonjun-hyung asked what food where you in the mood for ?”

“Oh uh, anything with rice ?” Soobin suggested and Yeonjun nodded. They made it to the food court and the two betas immediately surrounded Soobin.

“What’s got you so tense ? Your scent smells so sour.” Beomgyu said. Kai told them the story and the two gasped, moving to check up on Kai to make sure he was alright.

“I’m fine, really. It’s not my first round with mean alphas.” Kai said. “Besides, Soobin-hyung would have stopped him from doing anything too dangerous right alpha ?” Kai asked, laying his chin on Soobin’s shoulder. Soobin flushed at the closeness but nodded.

“Well now that that’s over, can we talk about the pictures you two sent ? What the hell was that ? I want cute couple outfits with Ning too !” Taehyun said. Soobin was glad the conversation changed as they sat down. He didn’t say much for the rest of the night but was grateful how Kai stayed next to him the entire evening out. No one would harm his pack, not while he was there to do anything about it.

* * *

Soobin worried over Kai for a few more days, his alpha repeatedly telling him, just one more time, make sure everything was alright. And Soobin tried to suppress those thoughts because it’s been days almost a week and they weren’t going anywhere near that part of Seoul any time soon so they should be fine. He didn’t know what was wrong with him. Right now it was a bit late, a quarter past one and everyone had went to bed. Soobin was too in his thoughts and despite how much he loved sleep, he couldn’t help but feel uneasy. Sighing, Soobin thought maybe a snack might ease his worries. Snacks always made him feel better. He made his way to the kitchen and took out one of the buns they’ve gotten from their store trip the other day. He munched on it thoughtfully, getting a glass of water to go along when he heard a noise.

“Alpha ?” The tremor in Kai’s voice made him stop drinking.

“Kai, what are you doing awake ?” Soobin asked.

“Can’t sleep.” Kai said, stepping into the light. Well doesn’t he just look precious. All fluffy hair and pure white pajamas with lace edges. The long sleeve button up and shorts combo along with the fuzzy yellow socks only made him look cuter.

“And why can’t you sleep ?” Soobin asked, allowing Soobin to sit by him at the dining table.

“Don’t know.” Kai was being pouty and it took everything in Soobin to not coo at him.

“Let hyung guess. Was it a nightmare ?” Soobin asked.

“No.” Kai said.

“Are you worried about something ?” He tried again.

“Not really.” Kai admitted.

“Hmm, then perhaps, is our Ning a little lonely ?” Soobin asked making Kai gasp softly.

“Lonely ?” Kai repeated.

“How do you usually sleep ?” Soobin asked.

“With Tobinnie.” Kai said, cheeks pink and so so pure as he couldn’t look Soobin in the eye.

“Who is Tobinnie ?” Soobin asked.

“The bunny.” Kai said. Oh. Ohh. Right. Omegas were nesters, he probably immediately added the giant thing to his nest to cuddle with in his sleep.

“And what’s so different about tonight that you can’t sleep with Tobin ?” Soobin asked.

“I don’t know. Tonight’s...cold.” Kai said.

“You’re cold ? Want me to get you another blanket ?” Soobin asked, Kai shook his head. “Want me to turn the heat up.” Another head shake. “Want to...want to sleep with me ?”

“Alpha.” Kai gasped again.

“Only if you want to. I’m pretty warm.” Soobin said.

“Mmm okay.” Kai said after a moment.

“Do you want to sleep in my room or yours ?” Soobin asked.

“Not allowed in an alphas room.” Kai glanced around him again, the blush still prominent on his cheeks.

“Right, how could I forget. Our Ning is an innocent omega, he shouldn’t step foot into alphas rooms.” Soobin said, mocking what their manager told them weeks ago when Kai first came. Kai giggled at that before standing up. He held out his hand. Soobin took the last sip of his water before letting himself be dragged to Kai’s room.

It was more homey than the last time he’s been inside of it. The omega had decorated it with lots of stickers and pretty fairy lights. His bed was a mess of pillows and plushies but everything looked comfortable and soft.

“What a pretty nest you have Ning Ning.” Soobin said. “You sure you don’t mind me ?”

“Not at all. I was going to go sleep with Taehyun but this is better.” Kai said moving to sit on his bed, knees pressing into the mattress. He laid down and beckoned Soobin to join him. Pushing any wild thoughts away, Soobin climbed into the bed. It was soft, the new mattress they brought him felt way better than his own bed. Soobin laid on his side and watched Kai grab Tobin and hold him close before looking at him. 

“Is this alright ?” Soobin asked. Kai paused before moving closer. His nose hit Soobin’s collarbone and he breathed in deeply.

“Yeah this feels better.” Kai said. Soobin let his own eyes flutter shut. “Goodnight alpha.”

“Goodnight Ning.” 

Soobin woke up on cloud nine. He felt warm and the scent surrounding him relaxed his entire being. There was something heavy in his arms forcing him to blink open his eyes. Oh right, he was in Kai’s room. Soobin looked down to see Kai’s cheek squished against his shoulder. His small hands were bunched up against Soobin’s chest and he was sleeping so delicately. The clock on Kai’s wall said it was half past nine and they needed to get up soon.

“Kai.” Soobin said. The omega twitched but didn’t awaken. Moving a hand to his hair, Soobin ran his fingers through soft locks making Kai sigh against him. Cute. “Little omega, wake up.” Soobin said, shaking Kai. Kai stirred at that, barely awake as he shook his head before burying himself deeper into Soobin’s chest. “Ning I won’t ask again.”

“Don’t wanna.” Kai whined. 

“We have practice.” Soobin said. 

“Five more minutes.” Kai said making Soobin smile. 

“Okay but only five.”

Soobin didn’t realize he fell back asleep until there was a knock on Kai’s door. They both groaned at the noise but blinked their eyes open to it.

“Kai ? Have you seen Soobinnie ?” It was Yeonjun. “You’re probably not fully awake yet but practice is canceled. It snowed pretty bad last night so all the roads are in bad conditions. Yay us ! So sleep in a bit more.” The pitter of his footsteps faded away as both boys processed what he said.

“Snow ?” Kai said. “I want to play in the snow.”

“If it’s a storm it probably isn’t a good idea to go out right now. Maybe if it stops.” Soobin said.

“Then alpha will play with me ?” Kai asked.

“Of course.” Soobin said.

“Thank you for sleeping here. I was really worried I’d be up all night.” Kai said.

“Believe it or not same. But sleeping here helped me relax too. Also your nest is amazing.” Soobin said.

“Alpha.” Kai blushed. “If you keep saying that then I won’t let you leave.”

“I’m not going anywhere. We have a free day.” Soobin said cheeky making Kai poke his side. They eventually got up, having the need to use the bathroom and hunger creeped in an hour later. Soobin didn’t even realize how scandalous it must have looked for him to just waltz out of Kai’s bedroom, the omega trailing behind him with Tobin in his arms. 

“Umm...” Taehyun started.

“What the fuck ?” Beomgyu said.

“What ?” Soobin asked.

“You were in his room ?” Yeonjun asked. Soobin nodded.

“Did you stay the night ?” Taehyun asked before gasping. “You let an alpha into your nest before me ?”

“If it makes you feel better I was going to sleep with you first but I ran into him first.” Kai said.

“The world is completely against me. Now I understand, we play favorites in this household.” Taehyun said.

“We do.” Beomgyu said.

“Interesting. I was wondering where you went.” Yeonjun said. “Almost thought you left early to get to practice and got caught in the storm but I’m glad to hear different.”

“Nah you know how I love sleep.” Soobin said thankful the conversation had changed. Kai had slid off to the bathroom so he himself busied with breakfast. When Kai came back out he went in. He took a moment to wash his hair and face. He had forgotten a second towel for his hair and had to go back into his room to get it. Passing by Beomgyu and Taehyun’s room, he paused.

“You slept with Soobin-hyung ? I thought you weren’t allowed to do that ?” Taehyun hissed.

“Well manager never said I couldn’t. He just said I couldn’t go into their room.” Kai said.

“You got balls, we stan.” Beomgyu said and Soobin could guess the maknae was blushing.

“This is just like a drama I’ve watched. Pretty soon you two will fall in love.” Taehyun gushed.

“Eh ? That’s a bit excessive. Maybe they’ll fall in like first.” Beomgyu said.

“In like ?” Kai repeated.

“You have to like someone first to fall in love Ning Ning.” Beomgyu said.

“I know that hyung.” Kai scoffed. “Can we stop talking about this ? You said we were going to play games.”

“Oh right ! We finally have time for the games I brought.” Taehyun said. Soobin made his way to his room lost in thought. Yeonjun was on the computer and glanced at him.

“Don’t.” Soobin said.

“I didn’t say anything.” Yeonjun smiled.

“I can feel you about to say something.” Soobin said.

“It’s just, I remember so perfectly how you told me you didn’t know how to deal with omegas.” Yeonjun said.

“I don’t.” Soobin said ruffling his hair.

“But Kai loves you.” Yeonjun said.

“I tend to have that affect on people.” Soobin said.

“Yeah sure asshole.” Yeonjun rolled his eyes. “But you know what I mean.”

“I don’t.” Soobin said. “I seriously don’t know how I should be around him. Like what’s going too far with being around an omega.”

“Well sleeping in their nest for one, a little risque.” Yeonjun said. Soobin blushed.

“He said he was cold.” Soobin said.

“Oh poor puppy.” Yeonjun stood up and walked over to Soobin. He placed his hands on the younger’s head, ruffling the towel gently. “Just say you’re whipped and go.”

“I’m not.” Soobin pouted.

“It’s okay.” Yeonjun said. Soobin closed his eyes, letting his hyung dry his hair. Was this okay ?


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing changed between the two of them after that night. Soobin was still awkward and Kai still laughed at everything he did. Soobin still thought Kai was the purest thing in the world and well, perhaps Kai was. There was something about Kai that Soobin felt like he should be gentle around. He held the omega with gentle hands. He noticed one day how huge his hands were compared to the omegas and perhaps cried that night about it. Yeonjun patted his back the entire time.

“He’s so small hyung.” Soobin cried.

“Only you would think that you giant dork.” Yeonjun said.

“I feel like I might break him.” Soobin said.

“Kai’s a big boy. It’s gonna take more than you touching him to break.” Yeonjun said. But that didn’t make Soobin feel any better, in fact, maybe he felt worse.

When they had to practice a dance and Soobin had to pull Kai off of the floor, he worried that if he tugged to hard, would Kai fly away from him ? Would he hurt him ? He had to step on Kai’s back in one part and he tried his hardest to lean his weight more on Yeonjun. Sorry Yeonjun. When they were eating, Kai loved feeding and being fed. He loved to share his food with everyone. But he was messy, such a messy boy and Soobin felt some sort of motherly instincts to fuss over him. He held out a spoonful of rice and vegetables to the omega who happily ate it, soft cheeks filling with food was enough to soothe his alpha. Soobin already had a napkin ready as the younger got some on his face. He wiped at his cheeks and Kai thought nothing of it.

“You’re like his mom.” Beomgyu said one night. “He’s not a baby you know.”

“Eh he kinda is.” Yeonjun said. “Such a messy puppy you are, can’t even get the food in your mouth.” Yeonjun teased Kai who flushed and whined. God he was adorable.

It didn’t help that Kai always wore clothes too big. Liked to walk around in giant hoodies and flared out pants. At home he wore giant shirts and long socks because he always complained at how cold his feet got here. He liked to cuddle up to everyone since it was winter. Liked to sit on a Yeonjun’s lap or place his head on Taehyun’s shoulder. He even let Beomgyu sleep on him. Once he fell asleep in the living room, the t.v. on low and his body curled up onto one of the couch squares. Taehyun was at the other end of the couch, also asleep.

“I’ll take Hyunnie.” Yeonjun said. “You grab Ning.”

Soobin didn’t have much of a choice but he didn’t mind too much. He walked over to Kai, the poor boy curled in on himself but looked absolutely peaceful. Gently, like always, Soobin picked him up. Maybe it was the constant work out he was forced to do but Kai felt light. Frowning at that, Soobin brought Kai to his room. He placed the omega down and put one of his dolls in his arms. 

“He’s pretty isn’t he.” The sound of Beomgyu’s voice made him jump.

“Ah-yeah he is.” Soobin said. He tucked Kai in, making sure the omega would be nice and warm in his sleep.

“Such a good alpha you are, I want one.” Beomgyu teased.

“Shut up.” Soobin said making Beomgyu laugh. The beta didn’t step in Kai’s room but watched them from the door. It probably was Soobin’s growl or maybe his scent but it made Kai stir.

“Alpha.” Kai said.

“Sorry Ning. Go back to sleep.” Soobin said, brushing Kai’s hair from his face.

“Stay ?” Kai asked.

“Can’t stay. We have a long day tomorrow.” Soobin knew if he slept with the younger, he would never want to get up.

“Mean.” Kai pouted, but his eyes were already closing. Soobin remained silent until Kai’s breathing fell even again. 

“Whipped.” Beomgyu whispered to him as he shut Kai’s door on his way out. Soobin grabbed the beta and began tickling him, having enough of his teasing. But Beomgyu wouldn’t let up. “Oh alpha please sleep with me, it’s so cold without you.” These taunts made Soobin’s face burn and Beomgyu laugh louder. Soobin pulled Beomgyu into a head lock until the younger stopped squirming. “Okay okay I’m sorry.”

“Good. Now go to bed.” Soobin said letting Beomgyu up.

“Sure you won’t tuck me in too hyung ?” Beomgyu asked.

“I will choke you.” Soobin said and Beomgyu ran away from him before he could even attempt. Damn brats.

* * *

Eventually they had some free time again and Yeonjun suggested a night market. Soobin loved all the delicious things he could get at night markets and quickly said yes. One day, they were going to debut and it was going to be hard for them to freely go out like this so they took every chance they got. As normal the night market was bustling. Taehyun had dragged Soobin to the food while Yeonjun and Beomgyu was being tugged by Kai to the games. 

“I love it here. Maybe in my next life I could be the son of a baker.” Soobin said.

“Hyung you could always open up your own shop when you retire.” Taehyun said.

“Yeah but that’s in like 2060.” Soobin said. “And we probably won’t even make it that far.”

“Please no global warming jokes. What if the boomers hear.” Taehyun said making Soobin snort. They spotted Kai’s bright blue jacket a few shops down and made their way to him.

“Got anything good yet ?” Taehyun asked Yeonjun.

“I’m pretty sure these games are rigged.” Yeonjun said.

“Or you just suck hyung.” Beomgyu said. “I won this Hyunnie.” Beomgyu held out a fifty dollar gift card.

“What the hell ? How ?” Taehyun said.

“Talent.” Beomgyu said.

“I fell like that’s shade being thrown at me.” Yeonjun said. “And now I must prove you differently.” And with that the three of them moved into different games. Soobin shook his head at them before looking at Kai. Said boy was playing the claw machine game and trying hard to get some red thing but it kept slipping through.

“How is this even fair. Beomgyu-hyung gets a card out of one of these things but I can’t even get a squid ?” Kai said.

“Maybe you should play other games ? That aren’t clearly as rigged at this one.” Soobin suggested.

“Where’s the fun in that ?” Kai said but got up anyways. There was a ring tossing game that caught his eye seconds later and Soobin couldn’t even stop him as he held out money for a turn.

“Ning, games like these are also rigged.” Soobin whispered.

“You never know. Maybe I could win ?” Kai said. He didn’t and the worker gave him a pity second turn because Kai pouted too much. He didn’t win that time either. “Okay I’m not having fun.” Kai huffed.

“How about we film your stomach up with something warm ?” Soobin suggested. There was a takoyaki stand near by and Soobin went to grab them an order. He thanked the seller before poking one with his stick and blowing on it to give to Kai. Kai hummed as he ate it but still had a pout on his face. “Not working ?”

“No.” Kai sighed. Soobin frowned, he didn’t like the younger all bummed out. He fed him again though, wiping the sauce from his lip forcing their eyes to connect.

“How about we play a basketball game ? Those ones are usually fun.” Soobin suggested. He was absolutely trash at any sport but he wanted to see the younger smile.

“Okay.” Kai smiled. The basketball game went better than the previous ones. Kai wasn’t a good shooter and neither was Soobin but Soobin helped him aim, standing behind him and placing his hands in the right spot. Some how, maybe the gods were pitying them because it went in and Kai clapped excitedly. Two more buckets and they could win something on a higher shelf. Once they did, Soobin let Kai shoot how he wanted to until the time went out.

“You can pick anything from this section and down.” The worker said.

“What do you want alpha ?” Kai asked.

“You can pick whatever you want Ning. You’re the one who won.” Soobin said.

“But alpha helped me a lot.” Kai pouted.

“Yeah. And now I’m telling you to pick what you want.” Soobin said. Kai stuck his tongue out before picking a dog plush. “Oh that one looks like you.” Soobin laughed.

“It’s cause we are both cute.” Kai said.

“Of course Ning. Two adorable puppies. Now thank the worker.” Soobin said. Kai said his thanks and they headed off. Naturally Kai clung to his arm.

“Hey excuse me ! Young couple right here !” Someone called towards them.

“Us ?” Soobin asked.

“Yes you two. How about adding some excitement to your date ?” The person said.

“What kind of excitement ?” Kai asked.

“There’s a haunted house going on. It would be fun.” The person suggested.

“Haunted house ?” Kai repeated before burying his face into Soobin’s shoulder. “But I don’t like ghost.”

“I really don’t like ghost.” Soobin said.

“There’s different levels too it. One has ghost, the other has monsters and the last has bugs.” The worker said.

“Bugs ? Bugs aren't scary.” Kai said perking up.

“Eh...” Soobin also really disliked bugs.

“Can we do it alpha ?” Kai asked.

“I don’t think-“ Soobin shouldn’t have glanced at Kai because he was giving him the best puppy dog eyes ever. “Okay fine.”

“Yay.” Kai said. They made their way to the obvious set of the haunted house. It wasn’t actually expensive and Soobin was glad cause he was kind of low on money. They stepped inside and the doors shut behind them. It wasn’t too dark, there was hints of glowing lights all around and a lot of mist.

“I guess it’s kind of creepy.” Kai said. 

“Hold my hand if you get scared okay ?” Soobin said and Kai nodded. They followed an arrow that pointed left. As soon as they turned a spider came and sprayed them with a web making them both jump. “Gross.” Soobin said pulling the web off his face as Kai laughed. They went in further, a few more jump scares and sounds that made Soobin uncomfortable but nothing he couldn’t handle though his heartbeat said differently. Finally they made it to the ending. There was a bridge that went across a small pond which led to the exit. Kai held his hand.

“Scared ?” Soobin asked but took the younger's hand. He shook his head.

“Suspicious.” Kai said. Soobin agreed. He took a step first on the bridge, pausing to see if anything would happen. When nothing did, he took another step. There was a sound and a ripple in the water. “What was that ?” Kai asked.

“Kai, sweetie, you never inspect sounds, that’s how you die.” Soobin said.

“I’m not inspecting.” Kai said. They took another step when Kai stopped moving. 

“What ?” Soobin asked, looking at the younger.

“Woah.” Was all Kai said, eyes wide as he looked past Soobin. 

“Woah ? What does that mean ?” Soobin hissed.

“Don’t move.” Kai whispered. Yeah now everything in Soobin was telling him to run. His alpha instincts tensed up as he heard something. It sounding like it was crawling.

“Is it coming towards me ?” Soobin asked. Kai nodded once. “Okay that’s fine. Everything’s fine.”

“Alpha.” Kai said. The crawling sounds stopped. Yeah Soobin was going to look. He turned around and jumped out of his skin. In front of him was a giant centipede. It’s body had to be as wide as Soobin’s and it was about fifteen feet long from what he could see. It was blocking the exit a bit but Soobin didn’t care. He grabbed Kai’s wrist and began sprinting, not fucking with whatever demon creature that was. It followed him, long body tried to trip and circle around his legs but Soobin was nimble and maybe a bit of an ass as he stepped on the thing.

“Oh god it’s slimy. I’m going to throw up.” Soobin said and Kai couldn’t help but laugh. They kept running, over the bridge and finally out of the exit. Soobin slammed the door shut behind them and Kai was a giggly mess.

“That was amazing.” Kai said.

“Yeah no. Fuck that. I hate bugs.” Soobin said, shivering at the thought. A worker let them to the front where the main street was. Kai happily collected the pictures that was taken of them throughout their journey before they left.

“Oh alpha look at this one ! Your face is hilarious.” Kai laughed. “Oh my god this is where you punched a butterfly in the face.”

“I’m probably going to hell for that.” Soobin said but smiled too. “Should we find the others ?”

“Yeah I can’t wait to show them.” Kai said grinning.

“You evil little thing. Always making fun of me.” Soobin said pulling Kai into a headlock.

“Alpha no no. Stop.” Kai giggled as Soobin began tickling him. He laughed and squirmed until he hit Soobin’s chest to release him, begging for forgiveness. “I’m sorry, so sorry.” He laughed.

“As you should be.” Soobin said. Stopping his movements to wrap his arms around Kai’s waist. Kai leaned into him as he tried to catch his breath. He was pretty like this, cheeks pink, hair messy and a slight shine to his eyes. “You’re so cute.” Soobin said. “I could eat you up.” And proceed to bite at Kai’s cheeks.

“No no-ahaha- alpha-ahaha.” Kai laughed at the ticking feeling.

“What do we have here ?” Soobin paused at Yeonjun’s voice. Man, why was Yeonjun always around at the wrong times.

“Hyung save me !” Kai said as he tried to get out of Soobin’s hold.

“Come here my puppy.” Yeonjun said opening his arms wide. Kai rushed to him and jumped on him making them both laugh as Yeonjun steadied then. “Don’t ever talk to me or my son ever again.” Yeonjun said to Soobin as he turned to walk away while actually carrying Kai. Soobin laughed as he jogged to catch up to them. Kai leaned his head on Yeonjun’s shoulder, enjoying the feeling of being carried.

“He’s such a baby.” Soobin said. Kai stuck his tongue out at him.

“You’re actually too light Ning Ning. Let’s get you something warm to eat huh pup ? What do you want ?” Yeonjun asked.

“Ramen !” Kai shouted.

“Ramen it is. Bin can you call the other two ? Let them know we’re headed to the ramen shop the next street over.” Yeonjun said and Soobin nodded. If you asked him about why he walked so close as Yeonjun carried Kai, it was because he was a bit nervous, what if the other alpha tripped over something and dropped him. Yeah that’s why. Just being careful for their only omega member.

* * *

“I’m bored, let’s play a game.” Yeonjun said. They were all sprawled out in the practice room. Their vocal lessons were done and they finished dancing an hour ago. They were only still at the company because they didn’t feel like going out into the cold quite yet.

“What kind of games ?” Taehyun asked.

“Umm...” Yeonjun looked around. “Oh ! Let’s play with the sticky notes.”

“Are we doing the blowing game, shaking off game or someone else taking it off game ?” Beomgyu asked.

“There’s too many games hyung.” Kai laughed.

“I vote for the last one. We can have partners.” Taehyun said.

“Then we need someone to be the judge.” Soobin said.

“Let’s play Rock Paper Scissors to pick teams and whoever doesn’t get a partner is the judge.” Yeonjun suggested and they all agreed. That’s how Beomgyu and Soobin became partners and Yeonjun and Kai partners.

“Yes.” Taehyun said as he grabbed the sticky notes. “Who wants the notes on them ?” 

“I vote the taller ones. For more fun.” Yeonjun said and they all agreed. Taehyun handed them each twenty sticky notes and the opposite team would put it on each other. Yeonjun places sticky notes all on Soobin’s face and head and then a few near his ankles. Beomgyu places sticky notes all over Kai who laughed when Beomgyu places the last one on his lips. 

“Okay. You have thirty seconds. Ready ? Go.” The timer was set and Beomgyu used his mouth to quickly rip off the ones around Soobin’s legs. He stood on his tippy toes and Taehyun laughed as he hopped to get the one from Soobin’s forehead. Out of the corner of Soobin’s eye, Soobin saw Yeonjun doing similar to Kai. There were sticky notes on his cheeks that were being peeled of with ease. It was only when Yeonjun went to get the one from Kai’s lips that Soobin felt something uneasy in his stomach. They were too close, nose brushing and if he wasn’t careful, lips could brush too.

“And time ! Step away from the giants.” Taehyun said.

“I totally beat you hyung.” Beomgyu said to Yeonjun.

“I don’t think so.” Yeonjun said.

“Okay Soobin-hyung has three left on him while Kai has two. So Yeonjun-hyung wins.” Taehyun said.

“Three ? Where ?” Beomgyu called confused. Yeonjun laughed as he had Soobin bend down to show the top of his head. “Eh that’s unfair.” Beomgyu pouted.

“Maybe beat the next round.” Yeonjun said.

Next round they shook off the sticky notes. Soobin placed them on Yeonjun’s face. Trying to put them in difficult spots. Kai must have been doing the same thing cause Beomgyu made some disapproving sound.

“Okay thirty seconds again.” Taehyun said. “Ready...go !” 

Watching Beomgyu try to shake the sticky notes off of his face was hilarious. Yeonjun looked constipated making the other crack up in laughter. They tried their hardest, shaking their heads, jumping up and down and twisting their faces funnily until the timer went off.

“Hmm Beomgyu-hyung has two left and Yeonjun-hyung also has...one.” Taehyun said and Yeonjun jumped up excitedly hugging Kai.

“Let’s switch partners !” Beomgyu said.

“Wow are you calling me a bad partner ?” Soobin said.

“Of course not hyung. But we need variety in life.” Beomgyu said. So they played Rock Paper Scissors again. This time Beomgyu became the judge and Soobin and Kai on the same team.

“I think it’s time to do the blowing game.” Beomgyu said. They placed twenty more notes on each other. Kai got the sticky notes on him this time and Beomgyu did too. The timer went off and Soobin started with the easy ones. He blew off the notes at Kai’s elbows and shoulders. There was two on the back of his hands that Soobin blew off in two strong puffs. Finally he made it to the younger’s face. There was one on each cheek, one on his nose and two on his chin. Soobin grabbed the back of Kai’s head as he tilted the younger’s head slightly to blow off of the one on his nose.

“It tickles.” Kai said as Soobin moved to his cheeks. The burst of air Soobin was putting on his face made him giggle and squirm.

“Hey stay still.” Soobin said tightening his grip slightly on Kai’s nape and blew. The one at his chin was harder and made Kai fussier. He tried to stifle his laughter but Soobin kept blowing at his sensitive neck making him go limp as he giggled and squealed. Soobin held him up though just as the timer went off. “Are you on my side or theirs ?” Soobin asked the laughing boy.

“Yours.” Kai giggled.

“Soobin-hyung wins.” Beomgyu said after a quick count. “Should we do one last round and then head home before it gets dark ?” They all agreed.

“Let’s do the blind fold one. We can extend the time to maybe a minuet or two ?” Taehyun suggested and they all agreed. They used their own scarfs as blindfolds, Kai being blind folded and Soobin with the sticky notes placed on him.

“Okay start !” Beomgyu said.

Kai started at Soobin’s shoulders. Patting down at them before going down. He moved to Soobin’s chest and felt around making the alpha laugh. He ripped off a stick note there before moving on. His small hands pressed into Soobin’s abs, touching innocently but it made Soobin’s cheeks flare up a bit. Thankfully Kai went up to his back. Taking the sticky notes from there and gently peeling off the ones attacked to his hair. He went down to Soobin’s legs, skimming over his thighs before going down further. Soobin gulped as Kai was now on his knees before him, eyes covered and hands wandering. No, no abort thoughts ! Soobin shook his head.

“Time !” Beomgyu shouted. “Let’s count shall we ?” 

While they counted Taehyun, Soobin helped Kai up and undid his blindfold. Kai looked at him and chuckled.

“How did I miss this one ?” He laughed and poked the one on Soobin’s neck. 

“You skipped the most important area.” Yeonjun said and spun Soobin around to show a note on his butt. Kai giggled again.

“Yeonjun-hyung wins this round.” Beomgyu said. “Next time I want to do the blow one. I think I know a fun spot to do it."

“Where ?” Kai asked as he ripped off the notes he missed. Beomgyu grinned as he leaned over and whispered in Kai’s ear. The blush that crept on his face was enough to get the others curious.

“What what ? I want to know.” Taehyun said.

“I’ll tell you later.” Beomgyu promised.

“What about us ?” Yeonjun asked.

“No alpha ears allowed.” Beomgyu said with an evil laugh. Whatever was said clearly had Kai flustered to the point he wouldn’t even look at Soobin the entire way home, choosing to sit between the two betas instead. Now Soobin was curious too.

* * *

Maybe Kai should have asked for better directions when Yeonjun sent him off. In his hands were a carefully crafted lunch box made by Kai himself for Soobin. The older was at school, having to stay back late to work on a project, Kai feared he would not make it in time for dinner so he wanted to bring the older a meal. Now being at his school, Kai was utterly lost. He roamed the first floor for a bit before hiking it up to the second. There was another two floors but he didn’t know how high up he should go. And it didn’t help that Soobin wasn’t answering his phone. Frowning, Kai walked the empty hallways until he spotted a group of boys near a class room. They were laughing and joking about something, maybe they could help him.

“Excuse me.” Kai said and all eyes went to him.

“Your turn Xuxi-ge.” One of the boys said in mandarin.

“Eh why is it my turn ? You know I have the worst Korean out of us all.” The guy, Xuxi was it complained.

“That’s okay, I speak mandarin too.” Kai said effortlessly switching over.

“Oh.” They all seemed to flush. “Do you need some help ?” 

“Yes I’m looking for my alpha.” Kai said. “Can you help me find him ? I’m afraid he’ll starve himself by overworking.”

“Of course we can help. I’m Lucas.” Xuxi or well apparently Lucas said.

“I’m Kai.” Kai said. Lucas stood up and Kai blinked up because wow he was tall.

“What’s your alpha’s name, little omega ?” Lucas asked.

“Choi Soobin. He’s a senior.” Kai said. 

“Oh ! I know he’s in a group project with my friend. I think they’re up on the third floor. I’ll take you.” Lucas said. 

“I would really appreciate it ! I’m sorry for interrupting.” Kai said to the others.

“You’re fine. We weren’t doing much anyways.” One other teen said and the other three agreed.

“This way.” Lucas said. Kai followed him towards the staircase. “So are you a new student here ? I haven’t seen you around ?”

“Ah no. I go to the international school.” Kai explained.

“Just here for your alpha ? They’re in the student study rooms. We are going to have to get you permission but it shouldn’t be too hard. The front desk guy loves me.” Lucas said. They made it to the study rooms and the boy at the front desk immediately softened his face at the sight of Lucas.

“Lucas what can I do for you ?” He asked before glancing at Kai who bowed.

“Hi hyung. This omega wishes to bring his alpha a meal.” Lucas explained.

“And who is his alpha? You know we have a strict policy.” The boy said.

“Yeah yeah I know. But he’s just worried about his dear friend. Won’t you let him through ?” Lucas asked with puppy eyes. Kai quickly did the same and the guy looked between them both before sighing.

“Let me see if they’re open to visitors. Name of your...alpha ?” The guy asked.

“Choi Soobin.” Kai said and the guy typed something on the computer before standing up. He went back to one of the study rooms and knocked on the door.

“Choi Soobin you have a visitor. In the mood or is your group too busy ?” The guy asked. Soobin blinked up from his books.

“A visitor ?” Maybe it was Yeonjun. “Sure let them back.” The front desk boy walked back and gave Kai a thumbs up.

“Thank you so much alpha.” Kai said to Lucas, the sudden switch of language made the front desk guy quirk an eyebrow but said nothing.

“No problem little omega. Hope your alpha enjoys your food. See you around.” And with that Lucas left.

“Room three !” The front desk guy said and Kai thanked him before walking down. He knocked on the door carefully, listening to the muffled come in before opening the door.

“Kai ?” Soobin was shocked, not expecting the younger to come all the way here.

“Alpha ! I brought you a meal !” Kai said happily as he moved to pull Soobin into a hug. Soobin flushed at the title but ignored it as he let Kai sit gracefully onto his lap.

“You brought me food ?” Soobin said looking at the purple lunch box in Kai’s hand.

“Mhmm.” Kai nodded cutely making Soobin smile. “I’m not too great at cooking food but I hope you like it. I worried that you’d be too busy to go out an eat.” 

“I’m never too busy for food. But the cold did make me not want to go out to the store. Thank you for bringing me this Ning.” Soobin said honestly earning him a huge smile.

“Here taste this first.” Kai said unzipping the box and pulling out the meal he carefully packed. There was warm soup, assorted vegetables that Kai had cut out into bunny shaped heads, kimbap and beef with rice balls. Kai pulled out one of the rice balls and held it out for Soobin to take a bite of. Soobin did and nodded his head approving. “Good ?”

“Yeah you did a good job Ning.” Soobin said and Kai practically buzzed at the excitement. 

“I brought alpha desert too. Warm milk tea and bread.” Kai said happily pulling out the bear shaped bread.

“Ah really ! You’re so good to me Ning, what would I do without you.” Soobin said hugging the younger close to him who giggled.

“I guess I should leave you now. You seem to have a lot of work left. Make sure you eat and get back home soon.” Kai said and Soobin ruffled his hair. 

“Let me walk you back out.”

They made there way to the main entrance and Soobin walked Kai to the bus station. He waited until Kai got on the bus and waved goodbye to him as he left before going all the way back to the third floor. As he sat back down he felt eyes staring at him.

“Who was that ?” Jaemin asked.

“Why didn’t you tell us you had such a cute boyfriend Bin ? He was so adorable. Look at the lunch box he made you.” Sanha gushed.

“I’m jealous I wish I had an adorable omega boyfriend.” Hyunjin said.

“You were so soft too ahh I should have recorded it. I never seen you so smitten.” Jaemin teased making Soobin flush.

“Shut up guys it’s not like that.” Soobin said. “We are only friends.”

“Are you sure about that _alpha_ ?” Hyunjin said and they all laughed. Soobin felt his face heat up more.

“Stop. That’s a Chinese thing he said.” Soobin frowned.

“Eh that’s true. Renjunnie sometimes does that to us but he gets flustered when he does it and quickly corrects himself.” Jaemin said.

“Well if you aren’t his alpha, then why haven’t you corrected him yet ?” Sanha asked.

“Clearly he wants to be.” Hyunjin said. “Or maybe he just has an alpha kink.” Soobin threw one of his notebooks at the other, missing by an inch. They all laughed at him. Soobin could do nothing but enjoy the meal Kai prepared for him because clearly he was surrounded by assholes.

* * *

As good as things were between all of them, they did have their down moments. Sometimes Soobin would have enough of the wild Beomgyu and Taehyun. Sometimes Beomgyu and Yeonjun’s banters would have a little hurt to them and sometimes and very surprisingly, Kai wanted space. Today was thankfully none of those days. Today was worse. Today was the day Kai broke down. No one seen it coming because if they did they would have did everything to prevent even one tear from falling down Kai’s face. 

It was definitely a build up. He was not having a good dance practice and though he did well vocally, he kept missing the beat or forgetting the lyrics. Kai didn’t look too well either and maybe that’s when Soobin should have stepped in but he had his own hands full. It was only until their instructor finally ended their practice was when Kai curled into himself and began crying. They all rushed towards him, Yeonjun getting to him first and looking all over him to see if he was hurt.

“What’s wrong Ning ? Are you okay ? Did you hurt yourself ?” Yeonjun asked. Kai only sobbed harder. 

“Hyung he’s burning up.” Taehyun said removing his hand from Kai’s forehead.

“Maybe it’s a fever. He has been a bit sluggish all day.” Beomgyu said.

“And I didn’t see him finish breakfast either. He always finishes breakfast.” Taehyun said.

“Do you feel sick Ning ? Want hyung to take you to the doctors ?” Yeonjun asked. Kai was leaning into his chest now and nodded, sobs still escaping him. “Okay baby, it’s okay, hyung’s here.” Yeonjun looked up. “Bin can you call the manager ? We are going to need a ride.” Soobin nodded and rushed off to where their manager was. Soon they were all packed into the van. Kai wouldn’t let go of Yeonjun so Soobin had to sit in the passenger seat. His heart broke at every painful sob the omega took and their car was filled with distressed scents.

“Hi we think he’s having a fever. It’s pretty painful and soon be checked on immediately.” Soobin said to the front desk worker. She handed him a sign in sheet and it was hard to get Kai to talk to fill in some of the important information.

“Why do they need to know his heat schedule ?” Beomgyu asked.

“Hyung do you ever pay attention in class ? Unexpected heats can occur.” Taehyun hissed.

“God I hope it’s not that. He’s too young.” Yeonjun said. Soobin hoped so as well. Soon the doctor took them back and they examined Kai. It was a fever, a pretty bad one. He had pain in his stomach, was light headed and dizzy and very dehydrated. They were lucky he hadn’t thrown up yet. A few more test were ran and they all were asked to wait in the waiting room. After what seemed like hours, they were allowed in. Kai was laying down, damp cloth on his head and IV plugged into his veins. He was asleep for now, one of the medicines had acetaminophen in it knocking him out after twenty minutes.

“Poor Ning Ning.” Taehyun said, brushing the younger’s hair away from his face.

“The doctor said we can take him back home in a few hours. He will still be sick though but he has to take antibiotics.” Yeonjun said.

“Wow I’m going to fight every germ ever. I thought he was dying.” Beomgyu said. As stupid as that sounded, Soobin though the same. His alpha itched to be closer to the omega, having the need to touch him to know that Kai was just sleeping.

“Okay you two need to go home and rest.” Yeonjun said.

“Eh why can’t we stay ?” Taehyun pouted.

“No minors after midnight.” Yeonjun said simply. “Soobinnie and I can take care of him.”

“Ugh fine. But he better be sleeping peacefully when I wake up tomorrow.” Beomgyu said before taking Taehyun’s hand. “Let’s go.”

“This is sexism. I can just feel it.” Taehyun said giving Kai one last hair pat before walking away. “Goodnight hyungs.” And then they were gone. Soobin was now sitting on the chair across from Kai as Yeonjun replaced the warm cloth on his head.

“How long do we stay here ?” Soobin asked.

“Until he isn’t too dehydrated. So probably another hour or so.” Yeonjun said, he himself taking the other seat. Soobin frowned, he would feel better if Kai was home. Omegas rested better in their nest surrounded by pack right ? These sterile hospitals just aren’t doing it. Soobin reached up and touched Kai’s hand with his pointer finger. The younger immediately curled his fingers around the single digit but made no other movement. Even sick, Kai was adorable.

“If you keep smiling at your hands like that I’m going to ask for the doctor to check up on you next.” Yeonjun said making Soobin flush.

“Hyung.” Soobin whined.

“Don’t worry it’s cute. You both are so cute I won’t say anything. But right now you need to focus okay ?” Yeonjun said.

“He’s just so small.” Soobin said. “I physically can’t.”

“You’re going to have to learn to can.” Yeonjun said rolling his eyes at Soobin’s pout. “Babies the whole lot of you.”

“You’re only a year older than me.” Soobin said.

“And yet look at what that year has done.” Yeonjun said.

“I’ll say it.”

“Don’t-“

“Boomer.” Soobin said and Yeonjun hissed a string of curses at him making Soobin laugh. His hyung was too cute.

When Kai finally woke up, he squinted at the bright lights before curling in on himself. Soobin patted his back twice before rubbing it gently, trying to get the younger to straighten up.

“Ready to go home Ning ?” Soobin asked. Kai nodded.

“Hyung will sign you out and then we will take you home okay puppy ?” Yeonjun said and Kai nodded once more. They wheel-chaired him out and into the van. Soobin and Yeonjun sat on the end seats, letting Kai stretch himself out on their laps. His head rested on Soobin’s thighs and Soobin stroked his brown hair while keeping his head in place so he didn’t feel too dizzy. Finally they made it to their dorms and Soobin dropped Kai off into his bed.

“He should shower.” Soobin said.

“That’s a beta problem for our lovely friends tomorrow. Right now he needs to take the medicine and rest. You want to give it to him ? He’s sick and not really familiar with me being near his nest.” Yeonjun said. “I don’t want to upset him.”

“I got you hyung. I’ll take it over from here.” Soobin said.

“Thanks Bin.” Yeonjun said before walking off to their room. Soobin looked at Kai who was limp on his bed. Soobin helped him out off his jacket and socks. He went into Kai’s closet, pulling out a clean pair of pajamas.

“Ning, think you have enough strength to change ?” Soobin asked. Kai groaned and blinked slowly. “It’s okay if you don’t.”

“I can do it.” Kai said. “Turn around.” Soobin snorted but did as he was told. He turned around, facing Kai’s closet before he heard a whine.

“Alpha help.” Soobin turned around to see Kai having trouble with his shorts. He somehow got two legs in one hole and couldn’t get them back out. Soobin had to hold in a chuckle but Kai looked so adorable, his eyes were barely open and his hair all over the place as he whined for help.

“Shh shh I’m here.” Soobin said. He grabbed Kai’s thin legs and pulled the shorts off. He tried not to even think about looking up at past Kai’s knees but that was hard as he put both of his legs into their respected holes and pulled the shorts up. Kai frowned at each movement but then settled in place and he felt better out of his sticky practice clothes. Soobin gave him his medicine and forced him to drink some water. Kai started to cry again at that point.

“Hurts alpha. Everything hurts.” Kai said.

“I know sweet thing. I’m sorry you feel this way but you’ll feel better if you take your medicine and drink your water.” Soobin said.

“I feel like I’m going to throw up.” Kai said and Soobin panicked.

“Please don’t ! Let me find a bucket.” And he rushed out to the closet, thankfully they had one they used to clean with. He placed it next to the bed. Kai finished his water and laid down. “Tired ?” Kai nodded. “Sleep then.”

“Alpha stay.” Kai said. “Don’t like to be alone.”

“You’re never alone Ning.” Soobin said seriously. “I’m gonna change real quick. Just relax here.” Soobin went to his bed room.

“How is he ?” Yeonjun asked.

“Whiny and I don’t know what I’m doing.” Soobin said.

“Do what you always do when people are sick. Care for them.” Yeonjun said. “He wants you to sleep there ?” Soobin nodded. “Well I’ll be here if you need me. Good luck, I’ll check up on you two in the morning.”

“Goodnight hyung.”

Kai was sadly crying again as Soobin came back. Soobin rushed over to him, hesitating for a moment before feeling the omegas forehead. Definitely still hotter than normal but nothing as hot as before.

“I’m here Ning.” Soobin said.

“Alpha ?” Kai said.

“Yeah, alpha's here. Gonna lay on the other side of you so you have access to the bucket if you gotta throw up okay ?” Kai nodded and Soobin stepped over him carefully. He laid down with his back to the wall and front towards Kai.

“I’m sorry alpha. I ruined our practice.” Kai said.

“Nonsense Ning, you’re sick. You couldn’t help it.” Soobin said.

“If I took better care of myself...then maybe...” 

“No no, no blaming. You couldn’t have known. You’re in a foreign county of course you’re going to get sick a lot easier than us. This bacteria wasn’t made for you. Don’t worry about it. Worry about sleep. We all love sleep right ?” Kai nodded. “Then sleep, alpha will take care of you.” Soobin said. Kai let out a small noise but kept his eyes closed. He subconsciously curled more towards Soobin before his breathing evened out. Soobin looked at him one last time, wiping the tears from his cheeks like he wanted to do the entire day before falling asleep like that, hand on Kai’s face.

Soobin woke up to Kai throwing up. He immediately rubbed the omega’s back, trying to soothe him as he let it all out. It was still early, the sky still dark but Soobin got up to clean the bucket and get Kai a new glass of water. Soobin had to hold it to his mouth and give it to him into small sips before Kai fell back to sleep. Soobin fell asleep too, half standing half sitting on the bed. He woke up again to Kai crying, this time the sun out.

“What’s wrong Ning ?” Soobin asked, cracking his neck.

“My tummy is cramped.” Kai said.

“Here lay down.” Soobin said pushing the boy on his stomach. Soobin said crisscross as he placed a hand on Kai’s abdomen and began massaging out the kinks. Yeah it was tight, all twisted and curling with cramps. “Relax Ning. I got you.” Soobin said pressing his fingers a bit lower causing Kai to complain. “Does it hurt ?”

“No.” Kai said honesty. 

“Want me to stop ?” Soobin asked. Kai shook his head.

“No alpha must stay. Alpha promised.” Kai said looking at Soobin with a pout.

“And so I’ll stay.” Soobin said. “Maybe when you’re feeling a bit better we can try to get some food in here.”

“The thought of food right now makes me want to die.” Kai said.

“Just a tiny bit. How would your hyungs feel if you didn’t eat their food ?” Soobin said.

“Alpha no guilt tripping. More tummy rubs.” Kai said, placing his hand over Soobin’s to direct him above his belly button. “Right here hurts.”

“I’m sorry.” Soobin said rubbing the cramp. Kai let out a sigh as Soobin worked out the pain. Soon there was a knock on the door.

“I hope you two are awake.” Beomgyu called. “A certain omega needs a bubble bath.” 

“We’re up.” Soobin said. “You up for a bath stinky ?” Soobin asked Kai. Kai made a face at him before holding his arms out. Rolling his eyes, Soobin picked the boy up carefully. He walked to the door and opened it with one hand revealing Beomgyu and Taehyun. 

“How you doing Ning ?” Taehyun asked, unfazed at his friend being carried bridal style.

“Prepare my casket.” Kai said.

“Ah he’s fine.” Taehyun said. “To the bubble bath !”

Soobin was immediately kicked out of the bathroom once he placed Kai on the toilet. He made his way to the kitchen where Yeonjun was.

“Tell me if this taste a little bit editable ?” Yeonjun said as he held out a spoonful of soup. Soobin sipped it thoughtfully.

“Needs salt.” He said. “But not too much oh my god hyung.” Soobin snatched the salt from the older. Yeonjun gave him a confused look but shrugged and continued working on the soup. Soobin decided to make everyone else a simple breakfast of toast eggs and cheese. 

“Aww look at our parents.” Beomgyu teased.

“Do you want to eat or not ?” Yeonjun threatened.

“Not by you.” Beomgyu grumbled to himself.

“We interrupt this scheduled program to welcome our prince, Huening Kai.” Soobin looked up at Taehyun’s words and almost died. They had dressed Kai in what was definitely a nightgown. His hair was tied back out of his face besides a few stray strands as he stood there with Taehyun’s help in a baby blue gown that stopped at his knees.

“What is he wearing ?” Yeonjun asked.

“Pajamas silly. Isn’t he cute.” Taehyun said as he led Kai to the couch.

“Adorable but I’m worried he will be cold.” Yeonjun said.

“He always sleeps like this so he will be fine.” Beomgyu said. “Soup for the prince please.” Yeonjun scooped some into a bowl and handed it to the beta. Beomgyu sat down next to Kai and began feeding him. Soobin tore his eyes away by finishing the last toast. Finally they all sat down.

“Should Ning go lay down ? He looks like he’s seconds from passing out.” Soobin said.

“But I want to eat with hyungs.” Kai said, pout evident and almost effective.

“You should rest baby, you’re sick. There will be many chances to eat with us.” Yeonjun said. Kai looked at him for a moment before giving in. Taehyun helped him back to his room, Beomgyu and him decided to feed their youngest while eating their own food. Kai wasn’t contagious anymore due to the antibiotics and he wasn’t coughing or sneezing so they should be fine.

“I wonder how he got sick.” Yeonjun said.

“Must be something he ate.” Soobin said.

“Hmm don’t say that, I’ll start to question everything he eats then. Could have gotten from a staff member.” Yeonjun said. “But I’m glad it’s just a sickness. Though I don’t ever want to see him cry like that again.”

“You and I both.” Soobin said.

“I see you’re doing good at getting close to him.” Yeonjun said.

“Not like you guys. He’s so...much like you three.” Soobin said.

“You mean loud ?” Yeonjun laughed.

“That too but also so energetic and playful. I wonder how I can keep up.” Soobin sighed.

“Just be yourself Bin. He loves the quiet shy Binnie, there’s no need to change yourself.” Yeonjun said. “Besides I like you too and so do the others. Kai is just well, a kid. You’re on two different mindsets. He likes toys and staying up late, he likes sweets and late night snacking. He loves games and just having fun you know, teenage things.”

“I’m still a teen hyung.” Soobin pouted.

“Sometimes it seems you’ve forgotten how to be one.” Yeonjun said. Oh ? Soobin never thought of it like that. Had he really forgotten his youth? Is that why he’s out of touch with Kai so much ? “But that’s okay because though mature you are, you have your moments.”

“Yeah like when you complained to Beomgyu the entire day to go by some coffee with you.” Soobin said. 

“I didn’t want to go alone geez sue me.” Yeonjun pouted.

They finished breakfast and Yeonjun and Soobin had to make their way to the company leaving the three youngest to themselves. When they came back, the house was filled with quiet whispering. Yeonjun quirked an eyebrow at Soobin who shrugged as they tip toed to Kai’s room.

“Did you see his face ? He couldn’t even look at you in this thing.” Beomgyu said.

“Hyung stop.” Kai whined covering his face.

“Hey don’t move, this face mask was expensive.” Taehyun said putting Kai’s hands down.

“I’m serious. You’re so pretty Ning you have to use this somehow.” Beomgyu said. “Maybe grow out your hair a bit more ? You'd look adorable."

“But then I won’t be able to see.” Kai said.

“But then you’d look like a fairy.” Taehyun said and Beomgyu nodded in agreement.

“I don’t want to look like a fairy.” Kai pouted. “I want to look like me.”

“Too bad. It’s either that or a nymph.” Taehyun said.

“Fine.” Kai huffed. They laughed at him, rubbing at his back comfortingly. “Do you really think he thinks I’m pretty ?”

“The prettiest.” Beomgyu said. “When you first came his scent jumped, it was adorable.”

“He also melts at everything you do. You hold power in these hands.” Taehyun said.

“Sounds fake.” Kai said. A timer went off and they peeled back the face mask, revealing their nicely hydrated skin.

“Let this dry and we can try the soup again ?” Beomgyu said.

“Don’t want food.” Kai whined.

“Let an alpha hear you say that and they’ll die. ‘Omegas must eat. You need all the nutrients to grow and stay healthy and carry pups’.” Beomgyu said. “Being so tiny makes them all want to care for you.”

“Ew.” Was all Kai said. He rolled into his stomach and sighed.

“Hurts ?” Taehyun asked. 

“Just dizzy. Glad it’s not loud here.” Kai said.

“That’s because you’re sick. Soon as you get better I’ll make all the noise to make up for the days we’ve missed.” Beomgyu said making them all laugh.

“Yeonjun-hyung will kill you.” Taehyun said.

“I’ll just hide behind Ning. He wouldn’t dare hurt his previous baby Ning.” Beomgyu said.

“Eh don’t use me.” Kai said.

“You have no say human shield.” Beomgyu said. “Now since you won’t eat, let’s get you to sleep. I know a perfect bed time story.”

“Hyung I’m not a kid.” Kai whined.

“Shhh.” Beomgyu said rubbing Kai’s back. “It’s called, The Little Monster.”

Soobin walked away at that, letting Beomgyu’s soft voice ease Kai into sleep. His brain kept replaying the question Kai asked. Did he see him as pretty ? He’d have to be blind not to. Silly Kai, there was so many things Soobin saw him as but wouldn’t dare say. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kai’s sickness was one scare but Kai’s puberty was another. Like the rest, Soobin loved when Kai freely expressed himself. He was sometimes shy about it and couldn’t really look them in the eyes if it was something gushy but if he said it went every bone in his body then they’d hear him out. Like right now they’d been convinced to let Kai roam around freely. This was the first time they’d let him do so, having being a bit timid to even think about it prior to. Kai was their only omega and their baby, of course they would keep him close. But they let him go and he was excited.

He had played a few games with some school friends and ate lunch with them but now it was a few hours after and they all had to go home soon. Kai waved goodbye to them as his friends boarded the bus stop before going to the supermarket. His hyungs were probably working hard all day, it wouldn’t hurt to buy them a drink or a snack. Going inside Kai picked up a basket and made his way down the familiar aisle. He grabbed two fruit drinks, one for Yeonjun and Beomgyu and got flavored tea for Soobin and Taehyun. He got himself a fizzy drink and smiled. Should he get snacks ?

Walking down the snack aisle, Kai spotted an worker handing out sweets. They looked really pretty, light blues and purple gummies that probably tasted amazing.

“Hello kiddo, would you like to try one ?” The older woman asked. Kai nodded, accepting the sweet and eating it. This thoughts were correct, it was yummy.

“What is this ? It’s delicious.” Kai asked.

“Its a stimulant. For youthful omegas like yourself, it helps induce a heat and-“ Kai stopped listening as he felt his whole body pulse.

“I-I’m sorry a what ?” Kai asked.

“A heat stimulant. It shouldn’t have much effect on you if you’re already of age. It’s supposed to attract alphas. It’s for omegas who are looking for mates.” She explained. “Are you okay ?”

“I- I’m sorry I have to go.” Kai said and rushed away. He put the basket down, mentally apologizing to the person who would have to clean up his mess but he felt another string of heat pulse through him. “Oh my god oh my god.” Kai fumbled with his phone as he walked out to the roads. He quickly hit one of his hyungs contacts.

“Hello Ning Ning are you having fun ?” It was Yeonjun.

“Hyung I did something wrong.” Kai said, walking quicker as the small family he just walked passed looked at him oddly.

“What ? What’s wrong ?” Yeonjun asked.

“Some old lady at the supermarket freaking drugged me !” Kai hissed. “I thought it was candy but she said it was a- a heat stimulant.” 

“Oh fuck.” Yeonjun said. “Where are you ?”

“I...” Kai looked around. “Two blocks away from the company ?”

“Go there. Soobinnie and Taehyunnie are there. I’m out with the manager but I’ll be there shortly.” Yeonjun.

“Okay.” Kai said. “Oh god hyung I don’t feel good.”

“Aww baby I’m sorry. Just keep moving okay ? It won’t take too long. Don’t stop until you get there.” Yeonjun said.

“I feel like I might throw up or pass out. Maybe both.” Kai said, looking both ways before crossing the street.

“Please don’t do either. Hyung is going to buy you something for the nausea but the heat...fuck I’ll deal with it when I get there.” Yeonjun said.

Kai was barely listening as Yeonjun rambled into his ear. He hoped wasn’t walking as tilted as he felt. His sight was going a bit blurry and his legs began to ache.

“Hey are you okay ?” A somewhat familiar scent reached him making him open his eyes. When did he close his eyes.

“Lucas ?” Kai blinked up with teary eyes at the tall alpha.

“Kai right ? Are you okay ?” Lucas asked.

“No.” Kai said and stumbled. Lucas gently steadied him.

“You’re in heat ?” Lucas asked. “Where is your alpha ?”

“At the...” no one knew they were trainees but fuck it. “At the company. Can you- can you take me there please ? I’m scared alpha.” Kai asked.

“Kai ? Huening Kai who are you talking to ? Kai ?!” Yeonjun’s voice shouted into his ear.

“It’s okay hyung. I’ll see you at the company.” Kai said.

“What ? Whats going on ? Are you hanging up ? Kai ?!” Kai stuffed his phone into his pocket as he latched onto Lucas.

“Just tell me the way.” Lucas said.

“I don’t think I can walk anymore. It hurts.” Kai said.

“That’s okay. You don’t mind if I carry you ?” Lucas asked and Kai shook his head. Lucas put Kai on his back and began walking down the street. 

“Make a left at the corner.” Kai said and Lucas nodded. Kai whimpered as another line of heat went through him. Lucas smelled good though, smelled like a strong reliable alpha so Kai buried his face into his shoulder.

“Stay with me little omega, where to next ?” Lucas asked.

“Walk another block and it should be the big building on the end.” Kai said. He didn’t even know how long it took them to get there until Lucas called out his name.

“We are here.” Lucas said. Kai fumbled with the key code before the doors slid open. They made it to the access pads and Kai pressed his finger in it, letting him in. “Which floor ?”

“Basement.” Kai said as they made it to the elevators.

“You’re a trainee.” Lucas said. “Must be fun.”

“It’s so much more than that.” Kai said. They made it to the lower level and Kai immediately could pinpoint Soobin’s scent. “Last room.” Lucas made it there in three easy strides and opened the door.

“What the- Kai ? Who is this ? Are you okay ?” Soobin asked, eyes worried.

“He’s uh- fuck I’m not good at Korean at all under stress.” Lucas cursed in mandarin.

“It’s okay alpha. Put me down.” Kai said and Lucas did as he was told.

“You sure you’ll be safe here ?” Lucas asked glancing at Soobin. Though Soobin was his pack, Lucas was still weary.

“Yeah. They’ll protect me, thank you alpha. You can make a left down this hall and it leads you to the alleyway. To get back to the main road just keep right.” Kai explained. Lucas nodded before giving a nod to Soobin before leaving.

“What was that and who was that ? He was hot.” Taehyun said.

“Now’s not the time Taehyun ! Do you smell him ?” Soobin asked. “What’s going on Ning ?” 

“I’m going into heat.” Kai said.

“Heat ?!” They both said in shock. Kai nodded as he told them what happened.

“Holy fuck. Isn’t that illegal ? Shouldn't she have asked for your age first ?” Taehyun said.

“It’s my fault. I didn’t read the sign.” Kai said.

“Nonsense. That’s her job, she should have informed you first before giving it to you.” Taehyun said. “Let’s sit your down.” They moved him to the couch and Kai immediately curled up.

“Heat ? You smell like you’re calling me. No not me but my alpha.” Soobin said. “Maybe I should go ?”

“No don’t leave me alpha ! You’re supposed to take care of me until Yeonjunnie-hyung gets here.” Kai pouted.

“Yeah hyung don’t leave. What if another alpha comes. He said the lady said he’s going to attract alphas within range. What does that mean ?” Taehyun asked.

“Let’s hope we don’t find out.” Soobin said. “Let's lock the door.”

“I’ll get you some water Kai, you’re sweating.” Taehyun said.

“I’m burning. I hate this.” Kai said.

“You’re way to young for this that’s why.” Soobin said.

“Actually he’s in the right range just on the lower end.” Taehyun said as he sat next to the omega and helped him drink. “I would give him another year before his actual heat to happen.”

“That sucks. How bad is the pain ?” Soobin asked.

“On a scale from one to ten ? Eight.” Kai said. “Slowly increasing to a nine.” He cried.

“Poor thing.” Taehyun said wiping his tears away. Kai moved to lay on him, trying to get any way to settle his heat. Soobin still hadn’t moved from the spot by the door. He was grounded there, afraid to even take a step closer in fear for what his alpha was wanting him to do. It hurt him to see Kai hurting again, he hoped the sickness he had would have been the last time but he was wrong. Taehyun helped him out of his jacket and the boy was drenching his shirt. It stuck to his body and was becoming transparent.

“Hyung it’s hot.” Kai whined.

“I know but be mindful of your audience. There’s an alpha nearby.” Taehyun said.

“I know. I can smell him.” Kai said. “Why isn’t alpha helping me ?”

“Because he’s scared of hurting you. Let him guard the door.” Taehyun said.

“Alpha can’t hurt me. He can’t.” Kai whispered mostly to himself as his eyes rolled shut. There was a bang on the door and Soobin jumped out of his skin.

“Choi Mother fucking Soobin open this door right now !” It was Yeonjun. Soobin pulled the elder in and immediately locked the door, shutting their manager out. “Oh god Ning you’re safe. What were you thinking hanging up on me like that ?”

“Found a friend.” Kai said.

“He did help so we should be thankful hyung.” Taehyun said.

“I’ll be thankful when he’s safely back in our dorms. The whole hallway smells like him. The other trainees are asking what’s up.” Yeonjun said. He walked over to Kai and the omega preened at the touch Yeonjun gave him. “You’re burning.”

“You smell good.” Kai said rubbing his face into Yeonjun’s hand.

“Hyung will take you home okay ? Get you out of these icky clothes and into your warm nest.” Yeonjun said. 

“Nest ?” Kai perked you at that.

“Yeah kiddo. Doesn’t that sound good ? Better than this stuffy studio ?” Yeonjun said and Kai nodded. “Can you walk ?”

“My legs died two blocks ago.” Kai admitted. Yeonjun sighed.

“Soobin.” Yeonjun called. “For once trust yourself. Can you help carry Ning to the van ? The manager is waiting for him.”

“Me ?” Soobin sputtered.

“Who else you dork ? I need your muscle.” Yeonjun said. “And Kai needs your protection.”

“I... I don’t know.” Soobin said.

“You’ll do find hyung. And if you try anything I won’t hesitate to break your hands.” Taehyun said.

“Thanks Hyun, that wasn’t reassuring at all.” Soobin said.

“I try.” Taehyun said. Soobin sighed before taking a step forward. He took a few more until he was in front of Kai.

“Come here Ning. Let’s get you home.” Soobin said. He pulled Kai up bridal style and the younger gasped in his hold. “You okay ?”

“No. Yes ? No. I don’t know very conflicting thoughts between my omega and me.” Kai said. “Let’s just leave.” Yeonjun nodded and they left the practice rooms. There were a few other trainees lingering around and Yeonjun growled at any one who got too close to their omega. The manager had the car ready and the three boys sat in the back. Soobin let himself be squished against the window and Yeonjun in the middle with Kai laying in their laps. The younger was twitching and whimpering and Soobin felt so bad. He wished there was a way he could help the younger without making the situation any worse.

Beomgyu had thankfully prepared a bath for the omega and Soobin placed him on the toilet seat before leaving the beta to work his magic. Yeonjun sighed as they went back to their room.

“You can’t leave that kid alone for a second. Soon as we do, something wild happens to him.” Yeonjun said.

“I know hyung. But he was with friends.” Soobin said. “We can’t watch him always.”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t want to.” Yeonjun said. “And I know you do too.”

“Yeah maybe ?” Soobin said, fumbling with the buttons on his sleeve.

“Hyung ! He’s all clean and in bed !” Beomgyu shouted. 

“Let’s go.” Yeonjun said. Soobin reluctantly followed him to Kai’s room and they both took in the boy in. He was fumbling around on the dozens of pillows he had on his bed, searching for something. He sensed the two alphas and the shift in pheromones made Soobin want to curl up, or inch forward he didn’t know yet. What he did know is the omega was calling them.

“Hey puppy.” Yeonjun said, stepping towards Kai cautiously. He didn’t want him to go into defense mode with an alpha so close to his nest. “How are you feeling ?”

“Hurts.” Kai admitted. “And I smell.” Yeonjun snorted at the pout.

“You smell sickeningly sweet. Like those frosted cookies.” Yeonjun said. 

“Those are awful.” Kai scrunched up his nose. “Can you help me alpha ? I don’t want to smell like diabetes.”

“I can try.” Yeonjun said. “I wanted to take you to a hospital but you’d probably panic in there. It’s not warm like your nest.” 

“No. That would suck.” Kai agreed.

“Then lets get you better here. Any pain ?” Yeonjun asked.

“Just my stomach. A-and behind feels weird.” Kai flushed. Yeonjun nodded understandingly. 

“Want hyung to massage you ?” Yeonjun offered. Soobin watched as Kai contemplated it for a moment before giving in and nodding. “Verbal confirmation puppy.” Yeonjun said.

“Please touch me hyung.” Kai said.

“Oof.” Beomgyu whispered making Yeonjun glare at him before turning Kai onto his back. Kai sighed as Yeonjun pressed his hands into his stomach, easing the tension.

“Lower.” Kai said and directed the hands more towards his pelvis. Yeonjun pressed into there gently and Kai let out a groan, covering his face. “I’m sorry.” He said behind his arms.

“It’s okay.” Yeonjun said. “You’re okay.”

“I don’t feel okay.” Kai said honestly. It took him a few more minutes before he could face them again and put his arms down. He squirmed under Yeonjun’s touch, trying to catch the alpha’s scent every time Yeonjun moved. He probably didn’t even realize he was doing it as his nose twice cutely and moved his head slightly closer towards Yeonjun. 

“You want our scents ? Maybe that’ll help you ?” Yeonjun said and Kai nodded. “Bin, can you grab any one of our dirty shirts ? Gyu you too. Just get something that smells strongly of us.” Yeonjun said and the younger two nodded. Soobin grabbed the hoodie he wore during practice yesterday and Yeonjun’s scarf he wore almost every day. He went back to the omegas room but didn’t step any closer to Kai.

“Here you go hyung.” Soobin said.

“I’ll take them.” Beomgyu said and Soobin nodded. Beomgyu rubbed Kai’s hair gently as he handed over their clothes. The omega’s eyes flashed blue as he breathed deeply into Soobin’s sweater.

“Your alpha’s scent smells good no ?” Yeonjun asked and Kai flushed but nodded. His eyes met Soobin’s who looked away. 

“Alpha isn’t paying attention to me.” Kai whispered to Yeonjun but they could all hear it within the silence.

“Maybe he’s just shy, puppy.” Yeonjun said. “He’s been worried about you so he’s keeping his distance.” 

”Alpha can come. I’ll feel better with him near.” Kai said. 

“Well, you heard the boy.” Yeonjun said towards Soobin.

“I...don’t know about that hyung.” Soobin said.

“You’ll be fine. For now he’s just cramping but at least that’s the worst of it.” Yeonjun said before turning back towards Kai. “What do you want your alpha to do ?”

“Hold me !” Kai said giggling shyly for a moment. 

“These mood swings. Should we take him to the hospital ?” Beomgyu asked.

“I asked manager about that and he said we can’t do much but treat this as a normal heat. But if he starts to get a fever or something then we will take him.” Yeonjun said.

“Sad. Where’s Taehyunnie?” Beomgyu asked.

“He still had vocal lessons but he should be home soon enough. He probably worried about Ning too.” Yeonjun said.

“M’sorry.” Kai frowned.

“Not your fault. Tell your alpha to get over here and make you feel better.” Yeonjun said. Kai looked back at Soobin and gave him pleading eyes.

“Please hold me alpha.” Kai said and Soobin just about died. How could someone be so precious ? Taking a tentative step forward, Yeonjun moved to get up from his spot on the edge of Kai’s bed.

“You sure ?” Soobin asked making Kai nod. Giving himself one last pep talk, Soobin laid on Kai’s bed. The omega’s reaction to him was immediate, burying his face into Soobin’s chest and whimpering. “Ahh Ning don’t cry.” Soobin panicked and rubbed the younger’s back. “I’m here, alpha is here.”

“My emotions are going crazy alpha.” Kai said between sniffles. “I hate this.”

“I know Ning. I wish I knew how to help you more.” Soobin said honestly.

“You could always scent him.” Yeonjun suggested. “I think that’s good for heats.”

“Is it ?” Soobin thought back to sex-ed but he couldn’t remember most of it, that class was awkward and boring.

“Yeah totally. If you need help, I’ll be in our room. Let’s go Beomie.” Yeonjun said taking the beta by the waist and heaving him along, the door shutting behind them. Soobin sighed as it was just them two and cradled Kai’s head. Kai peaked up at him before rubbing his face against Soobin’s chest.

“You’re so cute.” Soobin whispered. “Let alpha scent you okay ?” Kai nodded, eyes fluttering as Soobin’s face buried into his neck. He breathed into Kai, taking in his scent and mixing it with his own. The omega gasped before greedily trying to suck up every ounce of scent that hit him. He tried to force Soobin closer, held onto his shoulders and pulled him almost on top of him. “Hey slow down, I’m not going anywhere.”

“I’m sorry.” Kai whispered as Soobin brushed his nose against his collarbone.

“No need to apologize.” Soobin said. “Just relax.”

“Can’t when you’re right here.” Kai said. “Everything about you is driving me crazy. Can’t tell if I want you to hold me or do more.” Soobin paused at that. What did Kai know about more ? “You’re in my nest too and it smells like alpha and I’m happy but my body aches for something and I-“ Kai twitched underneath him. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Just let me hold you.” Soobin said and moved to reverse them. Kai let Soobin rub his back fully, relaxing some of his tense muscles. Soobin was done scenting but felt like he should do more. He wanted to take care of Kai, make sure no more tears sprouted out of his eyes and wanted to kiss his cheeks and drown the omega in all of him. But he couldn’t quiet do that so he settled for holding his face into Kai’s neck and keeping him close.

Time passed like that and Soobin was starting to get tired and loopy off of Kai’s scent. The omega had settled down but was occasionally mumbling something. Every time he did, Soobin sent out comforting words, a gentle rub to his back and another quick scent. He must have faded out a bit because his ears suddenly picked up on what the omega was mumbling.

“Please alpha. It hurts alpha. Please.” Kai whispered and fuck it broke his heart.

“Still in pain Ning ? What can I do ?” Soobin asked. Everything he seemed to be doing wasn’t working. Kai was flushed and forehead a bit damp. His eyes were clearly out of focus as Soobin glanced down at him and he seemed to be forcing himself from moving. “Relax.” Soobin said, large hand coming to rub at Kai’s lower back. It trailed around to his waist and Kai gasped, light brown eyes flickering up to Soobin’s.

“Please touch me alpha.” Kai said. He slowly grabbed Soobin’s hand to trail it down further. “I’m making a mess.”

“Oh god.” Soobin’s pupils blown out as the omega scent in spiked. Kai was damping his pants and trying hard not to move his hips. Poor thing, Soobin thought. Would it hurt to help ? Yes most definitely. Their entire company would kill him for touching such an innocent boy.

“I can’t do that baby.” Soobin said and Kai began tearing up. “Not that I don’t-....” Soobin took a deep breath. “Let’s think about something else. Besides touching you, what else would make you feel better?”

“Better....” Soobin watched Kai contemplate for a moment before he pushed away from Soobin and grabbed one of his dolls. “If my nest smelled like alpha.”

“Then alpha shall spend the rest of the time making sure your nest smells perfectly how you want it.” Soobin said, pushing Kai’s hair from his face. Kai hummed and let the alpha get to work. It must have been enough for Kai because at some point, between all the scents and warmth and gentle touches, he fell asleep. Soobin sighed and gently got out of Kai’s bed to get them a glass of water.

“You’re doing amazing !” Yeonjun said. “Though I can smell you through his room.”

“I’m freaking out hyung. He’s so needy. What if this goes wrong.” Soobin said. 

“Nonsense. You're the perfect alpha for this. Remember that Bin. He thinks so too which is why he called for you. I believe in you too.” Yeonjun said and Soobin sighed. Well if the older put it that way then Soobin felt the weight extend on his shoulders. How long did forced heats last again ?

* * *

It took Kai four days to get out of his heat. Four painful days and for most of them, Soobin was not there for. Kai rolled out of bed and into Taehyun’s arms. The omega cuddled his beta friend until the final aches in his body passed and he was a purring mess. 

“He’s so freaking cute I’m going to explode.” Taehyun said when Soobin questioned them as he got out of school. “He’s been this clingy all day hyung, maybe I smell good to him.”

“You smell like winter, Tae.” Kai mumbled making Soobin smile. He indeed was cute.

“Of course I do Hyuka.” Taehyun said and kissed the omega’s cheeks causing him to giggle. “Your alpha is here, do you want to use him to your advantage and feed you ?”

“Alpha ?” Kai turned to meet Soobin’s gaze. Soobin gave him a shy smile which Kai returned it fully. 

“Hi baby.” Soobin said and almost died because what the hell, why is he calling Kai baby ? Kai didn’t mind at all and preened at that, lifting out of Taehyun’s hold to show off his pretty pajamas. An adorable pastel yellow shirt and pants that were decorated in ribbons and lace. Why did Kai always have to look so soft ? Said boy walked up to Soobin and gave him a hug.

“Welcome back home.” Kai whispered.

“Thank you. I’m glad you’re feeling well.” Soobin said. “You’re hungry ?“ he felt Kai nod against his shoulder. “What do you want to eat ? I can’t cook for shit but hyung won’t ever let you starve.”

“Can alpha take me out ?” Kai asked, pulling away from their hug.

“Eh ? I don’t know if that’s a good idea Ning.” Soobin said.

“Please ? I’ve been trapped in here for days.” Kai pouted. “Please alpha ? I just want some fresh air and food.” And who was Soobin kidding. He couldn’t stand a moment against Kai’s pout and puppy eyes combo.

“Fine go get dressed, I’m not letting you walk out like that.” Soobin said.

“Like what ? He’s just in pajamas hyung.” Taehyun said from the couch. 

“They’re too pretty.” Soobin said absentmindedly making Kai giggle.

“Alpha thinks I’m pretty ! Thank you alpha.” Kai winked causing Soobin to flush before scampering off to change.

“Oh god you’re so whipped it hurts.” Taehyun said cause Soobin to turn a brighter red.

“No I’m not. Why didn’t you feed him ?” Soobin nagged.

“He just wanted to be held and who am I to deny the boy such joys ?” Taehyun said. “Take good care of him outside, he’s still smelling a little bit sweet but the managers said it should be fine, the worst is over and he isn’t in any more pain. Just glowing and purring and so so sweet.”

“Where is Yeonjun-hyung when I need him. He’d be better at this.” Soobin sighed.

“You sell yourself short hyung.” Taehyun said. “You’re a good alpha too.”

“Thanks Hyunnie.” Soobin smiled.

“Alpha I’m ready !” Kai shouted. He came back in with a hoodie on and some joggers. 

“Let’s go then.” 

Soobin took Kai to the ramen restaurant right down on the corner a block away from their dorms. Kai eagerly slurped down every bite and Soobin could t help but feel satisfied watching the tiny omega eat. “Good boy.” Soobin said as Kai finished his second bowl completely. “Glad to see your appetite is here.”

“I will never not love food.” Kai said.

“Understandable. You’re a growing boy after all. Soon you’ll be as tall as hyung.” Soobin said. “But I’d rather you stay smaller than me.”

“Why ? Alpha wants me all to himself does he ?” Kai teased.

“Something like that.” Soobin said more to himself as he took a sip of his drink. Kai flushed at the confidence Soobin suddenly had. Before he could explain himself, Soobin’s phone vibrated. “Ah okay, if you’re done, we have to get you back to the dorm. Yeonjun-hyung is worried about you being out so soon.”

“Yeonjun-hyung can be such a worrywart sometimes you know.” Kai said with a sigh.

They walked outside into the slight cold. It was getting darker and Kai being the cuddle-bug he was ,decided to hug Soobin’s arm as they walked. 

“Alpha has school tomorrow right ?” Kai asked after a moment of silence.

“Every week day.” Soobin said. “When will you go back to school ?”

“Um in two days ?” Kai thought about it. “Can I pick you up from school ?”

“Me ?” Soobin questioned. “Why would you want to do that ?” 

“Because I want to spend time with you. Haven’t seen you in a long time.” Kai said.

“You seen me a few days ago.” Soobin said. “I cuddled with you for two straight days it felt like.”

“Still not enough.” Kai said and Soobin sighed.

“I guess if managers says it’s okay. I get out on the west wing. If anyone tries to approach you let me know.” Soobin said.

“Why would anyone approach me ?” Kai asked confused.

“You’d have to be blind not to see how pretty you are Ning.” Soobin said.

“Does alpha mean that ? Am I really pretty ?” Kai asked.

“The prettiest boy I’ve ever seen.” Soobin said. Kai let out a soft purr and rubbed his face against Soobin’s shoulder. “You’re so freaking cute too, I wouldn’t be surprised if one of my peers try to snatch you up. Remember just let hyung know and I’ll get them.”

“Okay.” Kai said.

* * *

Kai managed to make it to Soobin’s wing without much deterioration. He sat on the bench and pulled at his cotton candy colored coat to cover over his hands. Kai looked soft today too in white overalls, a purple sweater and his pastel blue and pink coat. Beomgyu had even put some cute clips on the side of his head before sending him on his way. Soobin should be getting out in about two minuets and Kai felt happy to have some alone time with the alpha. The bell rang and the students rushed out. Kai kept the lookout for his tall hyung, trying to find the over six foot tall kid among all the other students was a bit of a challenge.

“Oh omega ! It’s you.” Kai looked up to see Lucas.

“Hi alpha !” Kai said. “I meant to thank you for your help last week.”

“It’s not problem. I’m glad you’re alright.” Lucas said. “No one hurt you right ?”

“Of course not, my alpha would rip them to shreds .” Kai said imitating claws making Lucas laugh.

“You’re so cute.” Lucas said ruffling Kai’s hair making the omega flush. “Where’s your alpha now ?”

“He should be out soon. We are going to walk home together !” Kai said excitedly.

“I hope you enjoy the walk. It’s cold but a nice day.” Lucas said. “Maybe one day we could hang out too.”

“Oh totally. Though I’m a bit busy.” Kai said. “Maybe you can have my number ?”

“Are you allowed ? You’re a trainee right ?” Lucas said, lowering his voice even if they were speaking mandarin.

“Yes but we still have our phones.” Kai giggled. “Thank you for being respectful about this.”

“Ah well if you say so.” Lucas took Kai‘s phone and inserted his number. “Woah your phone is in German ?”

“My dad is German. I just don’t want to forget it.” Kai said.

“I feel that but with Thai. Here you go. I sent a text to myself.” Lucas said.

“I’ll see you around then, I think I spot my alpha.” Kai said and true to his words Soobin was walking out with his friends.

“Goodbye little omega. Stay warm.” Lucas ruffled his hair once more making Kai giggle before skipping off to an awaiting Soobin.

“Alpha !” Kai jumped on the taller teen. 

“Oh god Ning please warn me next time.” Soobin said as he steadied both of their weights.

“I’m here to pick you up.” Kai said ignoring the complaints. 

“Yes I see. Who were you talking to ?”

“Lucas-hyung ! He’s a big alpha like you and super kind. He’s the one who helped me.” Kai whispered the last part.

“Ah I see.” Soobin said. “Don’t be rude, say hello to my friends.” Kai seemed to finally noticed the other three boys around them. He quickly bowed and gave them a polite smile.

“Hello I’m Huening Kai.” Kai said. “But all my hyungs like to call me Ning Ning or Hyuka.”

“He’s so cute.” Sanha said. “I’m Sanha.” 

“You look like alpha !” Kai gasped and Soobin laughed.

“We get that a lot. No relation.” Sanha said making Kai giggle.

“I’m Jaemin. You’ve met one of my pack members already, Lucas-hyung.” Jaemin said.

“Wow really ?” Kai asked.

“I’m from an impossibly huge pack.” Jaemin explained.

“And lastly yet most importantly, I’m Hyunjin.” The final boy introduced. “Soobinie won’t tell us a word about you but luck must be on our side to meet you in person.”

“Alpha doesn’t talk about me ?” The sad tone in Kai’s voice made Soobin panic.

“Of course I talk about you Ning Ning.” Soobin said. “Don’t listen to these evil alphas, they’re just jealous of how sweet and pure you are.” Soobin said making Kai flush.

“A-am not.” He looked away making them all smile. “Can we go now ?” Kai asked, feeling hungry.

“Fine you brat. Say goodbye.” Soobin said and waved to his friends. Kai gave them one last before grabbing Soobin’s large hand and tugging him down the street.

Their walk was filled with small chatter and brisk wind. Kai kept as close as possible to Soobin to fight the occasional breeze but couldn’t hide his shivers.

“You cold baby ?” Soobin asked and Kai nodded.

“Should we get tea ?” Another nod and Soobin directed him to a cafe. Kai got warm chamomile tea while Soobin got jasmine. They both sat in a booth and Soobin watched Kai blow gently puffs on his cup before taking a sip. They didn’t waste much time here and Soobin was letting Kai ramble off about his dance practices when someone approached them.

“Excuse me.” It was a boy. A young one, around their age with dark grey hair and a look in his eye that Soobin immediately didn’t like. What made it worse was that this guy was an alpha.

“Yes ?” Kai asked when Soobin didn’t say anything.

“This might seem odd but are you single ?” The alpha asked Kai.

“I’m literally right here.” Soobin said, almost flabbergasted at the balls this kid had.

“And I’m not talking to you.” The alpha said.

“No but you’re being rude to my friend.” Kai said.

“Sorry sweet cheeks, I don’t mean any harm. I just think you’re super pretty and would rather hang around some real alphas not this guy.” The alpha said. Why was everyone throwing such a blow at Soobin’s alpha status ? Just because he was nice did not make him weak. Besides that, he didn’t appreciate just any alpha coming up to Kai and talking to him disrespectfully. The omega didn’t deserve it and neither did he.

“First of all, go fuck yourself. Secondly, this is not a great way to pick up omega’s asshole, you’re giving off creepy vibes that are definitely pushing them away. Thirdly, you should leave before you embarrass yourself further.” Soobin said.

“I guess you didn’t hear me, I’m not talking to you.” The guy said.

“And I guess you didn’t hear me, leave.” Soobin growled. Kai sighed before glaring up at the other teen.

“Listen, I’m not interested, so please go back to your seat.” Kai said and bless his pure little heart because he wouldn’t be any less assertive but he tried.

“You definitely don’t mean that. You really want to be with him ?” The alpha asked.

“What’s wrong with my alpha ?” Now Kai was upset too.

“Oh so he is yours. Why not share ? He’s a pretty little thing.” The alpha said.

“Yeah I definitely heard enough.” Soobin stood up only to tower over the other alpha. “You’re testing my patience. Either shut up and back up or I’ll make you. Address my omega again and it will be the last thing you do.”

“Chill dude. It’s not that serious.” The alpha said, taking a step back.

“It is when you’re being a derogatory asshole.” Soobin said. 

“Fine. Whatever.” The alpha scoffed before grumbling something making Soobin growl. Kai grabbed Soobin’s arm.

“Let’s go home alpha, don’t want to be here anymore.” Kai said gently. They left the cafe quicker than they came. The walk back home was silent and Kai kept close to Soobin whose scent twinged with anger.

“Fucking asshole.” Soobin hissed he shut their dorm door. He didn’t notice Kai slip off as he made his way to the kitchen. They had brought back some cakes for the other members and Soobin even with his leftover anger, still remember to put it in the fridge. He huffed as he checked his phone for a few text messages before Kai came back in. The omega watched the alpha for a moment before sighing and himself up on the counter.

“Thank you for defending me back there Soobinnie-alpha.” Kai said making Soobin pause.

“No need to thank me Ning. It wasn’t anything out of the norm.” Soobin said.

“No but I don’t like when it happens.” Kai pouted. Soobin’s scent changed slightly to a comforting one as he walked over to the boy on the counter. 

“You shouldn’t have to hear it ever.” Soobin said. “I’m sorry you did baby.” 

“It’s kind of scary to be honest.” Kai said and Soobin slid between the younger’s legs to hug him. Kai sighed into the alpha quietly. Soobin pulled back only for his nose to rub against Kai’s cheek. It went down, curving along Ning’s jaw line before pressing into his neck. Soobin was scenting him.

“I’m sorry you were scared baby. Don’t worry though I wouldn’t let a soul touch you.” Soobin said honestly.

“I know.” Kai flushed. The alpha was releasing his scent in strong waves of comfort and warmth that only seemed to make him want to pull Soobin closer. “Alpha...” Kai whimpered. Soobin hummed softly, nose trailing against Kai’s jawline before meeting his neck. Kai tilted his head, fully exposing himself to the alpha making Soobin growl lowly. 

“You smell so good.” Soobin said making Kai flush. Soobin sneaky good too and he wanted to mention it but could only melt as Soobin’s hands clutched his thighs and pulled him closer. The mixing of scents and constant rubbing or cheeks was so nice and relaxing to the both of them. Soobin smelt the left over sweetness of Kai’s heat if he rubbed hard enough. It was addicting and cute at how the omega’s scent spiked at every rush to his scent glands. Kai all but giggled as Soobin’s lips brushed against his neck. “You’re so cute.” Soobin said moving back up only to kiss Kai’s cheeks. “How are you this cute ?”

“You’re just saying that to calm me down.” Kai said.

“Am not. I think you’re the cutest thing ever.” Soobin said, brushing Kai’s hair away from his eyes.

“Scent me more alpha.” Kai said.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Soobin promised but dove back in. This time he nipped and kissed gently along Kai’s skin until the omega was a mess in his arms. “So pretty aren’t you.” Soobin said and Kai flushed. “Do you feel safer like this baby ?” Kai nodded, purring softly as the alphas scent wrap around him. 

”I always feel safe with you.” Kai said and Soobin kisses his cheek at such a cute response. “I don’t think I can move now, your scent got me all jelly like.” Kai giggled softly making Soobin smile. He picked the omega up by the waist and Kai only had seconds to wrap his legs around him before they headed off to his room. If they weren’t so cute, the others might have told them that they weren’t alone. But well, that seemed like another comment for another time.

* * *

“So are you gonna get the balls to kiss him or no.”

“Beomgyu what the absolute fuck.” Soobin said. They were at practice and Soobin was sweating like crazy from their hours of dancing. Now they had a break and Soobin couldn’t help but watch Kai giggle and play along with Yeonjun. It was expected, Yeonjun and Kai had synced energy and it was hard to get the two hyperactive boys to stop once started. Right now they were play fighting. Yeonjun pulled Kai into a headlock and ruffled his hair hard until the omega pushed him off. That led to a giggle fight and the calming scents of their oldest hyung and baby maknae filled the practice.

“Don’t think you were so quiet the other day. If you went any further who knows what you might have done.” Beomgyu whispered making Soobin blush.

“We didn’t- I didn’t-“ 

“It’s okay hyung. He’s so freaking pure of course you would fall for him.” Beomgyu interrupted.

“Fall for him ? Who said all of that ?” Soobin squeaked.

“It’s obvious.” Taehyun joined in, moving to lay his head on Soobin’s shoulder. “You stare at him like he’s the sun and you Icarus.” 

“Don’t get all philosophical on me Tae.” Soobin grumbled.

“What I’m trying to say is, you’re attracted to him. You claim that you don’t know what to do around an omega but so far you’ve been doing everything right.” Taehyun said. “And I’m pretty sure if he wasn’t so oblivious, he would notice it too.”

“Is it...am I really that obvious ?” Soobin asked.

“Hyung, you get flustered every time he touches you.” Beomgyu said.

“You stare at his legs every time he wears pajamas.” Taehyun said.

“Lets not get started on how many times you’ve gushed about how cute and pure he is. You slipped up last week and called him an angel to his face.” Beomgyu said.

“Oh and my personal favorite. Your nicknames for each other. He calls you alpha but he’s your baby.” Taehyun teased and Soobin flushed more.

“I-its not like that.” Soobin said.

“Oh but it could be.” Beomgyu said. “He doesn’t even call Yeonjun-hyung alpha. Just think about how accepting his omega is to you.” Soobin glances at Kai who was now laying in Yeonjun’s lap. His cheeks were flushed and his dark hair was spread around his head and he had a smile on his face as Yeonjun stroked his hair, telling him something. Kai was adorable in every sense but now it almost hurt to not notice it.

“Fuck.” Soobin whispered making Beomgyu and Taehyun giggle. “But he doesn’t like me.”

“Hmm that has yet to be proven. We know he doesn’t hate you.” Taehyun said.

“But he loves everyone. He doesn’t have a hateful bone in his body.” Soobin frowned.

“Then that means we likes you even more. How special you are, Soobin-hyung.” Beomgyu said. “But if you don’t think so, there are many other alphas who are willing to let him know. Who was that really hot one ? Lucas-ssi ?” Soobin went rigid.

“Hyung.” Taehyun hissed at Beomgyu who giggled.

“What ?” Beomgyu said. “It’s a push he needs.”

“Jealously isn’t always the way.” Taehyun said. “Besides we are gonna debut soon, all he will have is us outside of school.”

“If we went to the same school we could monitor how many people are attracted to our lovable Ning.” Beomgyu said.

“I suddenly don’t like this conversation. Not that I don’t want him to be showered in love and affection but-“

“You want it to be your love and affection ?” Beomgyu asked. And well, Soobin couldn’t possibly say this out loud yet but yes, yes he did.

* * *

“Why are you glaring at me ?” Yeonjun asked. It was the weekend and they were allowed for once to go outside and play. It was warming up slowly outside and Yeonjun suggest the park. Yeonjun was holding Kai’s hand as he tried to roller blade. The teen had two left feet and the grace of a new born giraffe so excuse him if he fell and clutched onto Yeonjun a few times.

“Glaring ? Me ?” Soobin quickly fixed his face making Yeonjun roll his eyes.

“If you want to go spend some time with him then do it. Don’t go glaring at me you brat.” Yeonjun said pulling at Soobin’s cheek who pouted.

“You’re right. Sorry hyung.” Soobin said.

“It’s fine. Oh- seems like Ning found a friend.” Soobin looked up at Yeonjun’s words to see Kai had indeed met a familiar person. It was Lucas. Kai had all but screamed the giant alpha’s name out and kicked off his roller blades to run to the other. Soobin had never really heard Kai speak in mandarin but it brought out another element in him. He was more giggly and his tone a bit sharper. It didn’t help that his mannerism switched up around Lucas. What this advantage Lucas had over him ? A similar background ?

“No no alpha ! You should meet my friends too.” Kai said. “They’re really appreciative of your help.”

“Ah really ? There’s no need. I only did what was right. You needed your pack.” Lucas said.

“But I really want to introduce you two. You’re the same age as our oldest alpha. You could be friends. “ Kai said with puppy eyes making Lucas laugh.

“Well if you insist. Lead the way little omega.” Lucas said and Kai let out a cheer before dragging the tall boy to his friends.

“Everyone, let me formally introduce you to Wong Yukhei or Lucas-hyung.” Kai said and they all went around to do introductions.

“I think I’ve seen you around before. You know Jaemin.” Lucas said to Soobin. So he did speak Korean ? Interesting.

“Yeah he’s a good friend. Sorry I don’t know about you though, your pack is huge.” Soobin said as he shook Lucas’s hand.

“It’s alright. We get to meet through this little one which is even better.” Lucas said ruffling Kai’s hair who smiled.

“We did really want to thank you for helping Kai.” Yeonjun said. “He’s been more trouble than I thought.”

“Eh Yeonjun-hyung, that’s mean.” Kai pouted.

“Just kidding puppy. You know I love you, trouble and all.” Yeonjun said making Kai pout more.

“Alpha doesn’t think I’m trouble right ?” Kai said towards Soobin.

“Not at all.” Soobin said and Kai beamed.

“Whipped.” Beomgyu coughed making Lucas laugh. Damn if this guy wasn’t handsome as all hell and nice as fuck, Soobin could hate him. But Soobin couldn’t hate anything that brought Kai joy.

“Alpha do you want to play with us if you’re not too busy ?” Kai asked Lucas. Scratch that Soobin could kill the older boy. Did he just call him alpha too ?

“Ah I actually was on the way back home. They sent me out to buy a few things from the store and I should get back. But it was nice seeing you and meeting your pack.” Lucas said.

“Oh okay.” Kai frowned.

“Don’t pout little omega. I’m just once text away okay ?” Lucas said and Kai nodded bout still had puffed cheeks. He said his goodbyes before the five boys were left alone again.

“My comment still stands. He’s hot.” Taehyun said.

“Eh ?! You think he’s hot ? What about me ?” Yeonjun asked.

“You’re okay.” Taehyun said and Yeonjun began chasing after him.

“Oh god you’d think this group was made up of five year olds.” Beomgyu said.

“Excuse me, my mental level is a solid twelve.” Kai said.

“Yeah twelve divided by 3.” Beomgyu said and Kai jumped at him.

“You’re lucky I can’t commit murder.” Kai said as Soobin held him back.

“You wouldn’t dare. You’re too scared to even hold a knife.” Beomgyu said.

“Alpha let me go !” Kai struggled but Soobin only laughed and tightened his hold. “Sleep with your eyes open Choi.” Kai said.

“Only for you Huening.” Beomgyu winked before jogging to where Taehyun was getting choked out at by Yeonjun.

“Stop struggling he’s gone.” Soobin said to Kai who huffed before settling down. “A feisty one you are when provoked.”

“He started it.” Kai said.

“Mmm I know.” Soobin said fixing Kai’s hair. “Let’s take a walk. We can go look at the sea.”

“Okay.” Kai said. “But only if you hold my hand.”

“What-why ?” Soobin asked.

“Alpha you’re not supposed to ask questions. You’re supposed to just do it.” Kai said and linked their arms instead. “Let’s go.” 

They walked silently for a moment. Soobin’s larger hand in Kai’s much prettier one. He tried not to look at them much but Kai swung their arms leisurely making Soobin glance every now and then. Kai was staring out at the river and Soobin stole glances of him. Kai was a modern beauty for sure. Filled with pretty eyes, pink lips and adorable nose and cheeks, Soobin could see him being a fan favorite. The thought made him tighten his hold on Kai. He didn’t need the younger as a fan favorite but just his favorite.

“Isn’t this romantic ?” Kai asked breaking Soobin’s thoughts.

“R-romantic?” Soobin sputtered.

“Yeah. The park is filled with love. The sky is nice and blue. We’re walking hand in hand and I can’t help but notice your staring too.” Kai said.

“I wasn’t- did you just rhyme ?” Soobin flushed and Kai glanced at him only to laugh. “You’re teasing me aren’t you.”

“It’s because alpha reacts so well.” Kai said smiling. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Soobin said.

“Just cute ?” Kai asked.

“And pretty.” Soobin said.

“Only pretty ?” Kai battered his eyes. 

“And my adorable baby omega.” Soobin said.

“Yours ?” Kai repeated. 

“Eh...not like that.” Soobin lost his vibrato. Kai looked up at him.

“Like what alpha ?” Kai asked. Soobin gulped. Was Kai really asking him this.

“Like...” Soobin glanced down at Kai which was a mistake. The combination of puppy eyes and the sea and Kai’s moles was too much that his words died. Kai seemed to notice him short circuit and shook his head.

“Sometimes I don’t understand you alpha. Sometimes you’ve never been more of an open door and other times, it’s like you’re adding another brick to every wall I break down.” Kai said. If Soobin could say anything right now, it would be that he couldn’t even understand himself. But for now, he settled with squeezing Kai’s hand tighter and proceeding their walk. Maybe if they kept moving, his mind would work out all he needed to say.

* * *

A rare knock settled on Kai’s door. The omega who had just finished the last of his homework past midnight made a confused sound. Who was at his door at this hour. Everyone else retreated because they had school and work early in the morning. Kai thankfully already showered and was in his pajamas, trying not to doze off as he finished a final equal. He got up to answer the knock to reveal Soobin.

“Alpha ?” Kai said confused. “Is something wrong ?”

“No.” Soobin said. “I just...wanted to see you.”

“At a quarter past midnight ?” Kai said. 

“Doesn’t matter the time; I always want to see you.” Soobin said and Kai felt his cheeks heat up.

“That’s oddly sweet of you.” Kai said, looking down at the ground. “Did you...want to come in ?”

“I shouldn’t.” Soobin said.

“Oh.” Kai looked dejected.

“B-but if you insist.” Soobin backtracked quickly making Kai giggle.

“I insist.” Kai said and let the taller boy in. He shut the door once Soobin was inside and smiled as the alpha paces around his nest. 

“Where you going to sleep ?” Soobin asked.

“Yeah. I have class.” Kai said. “And then practice.”

“Same. Why don’t I lay with you until you fall asleep.” Soobin suggested and Kai nodded. He flickered his light off and shuffled into his bed. Soobin got in after him and pulled the omega close. Kai relaxed as Soobin gently buried his nose into his hair.

“You sure you didn’t need anything alpha ?” Kai asked after a moment.

“I just-“ Soobin let out a soft sigh. “I just wanted to say that I’m trying to figure somethings out.”

“About what ?” Kai asked.

“Mostly myself. Some of you, some of us.” Soobin said honestly.

“Is it bad things ?” Kai asked.

“No never. Well unless you don’t like it then maybe.” Soobin said.

“What is it that I don’t like ?” Kai asked. Soobin stayed silent. “You know...I’ll never know if you don’t say anything.”

“I know.” Soobin said lowly, almost in a whisper. “But every time I try, I don’t know what to say first.”

“Then say whatever comes to your mind.” Kai suggested. 

“Okay. But as long as you stay facing the wall.” Soobin said. “I don’t think I can say all of this with you looking at me.”

“Okay.” Kai said gently. There was another pause. Soobin rubbed his nose against Kai’s head again before taking a deep breath.

“I like you.” Soobin said. “I think I like you to a point where it scares me. I don’t know how to act around you half the time how could I possibly like you. But I do. It hurts so much at how I do. I don’t know if it’s admiration or my alpha talking but I can’t stop thinking about you. I want to know how you’re doing when I’m at school. Want to know if you’re happy, if you’ve eaten, if you’re well rested. I want to hug you every time I see you. I want to hold your hand when we walk and I want to sit by you all the time. I want you to look at me. Not as your hyung but something more. I don’t want you to get too close to other alphas it makes me antsy. But that’s not me talking that’s my alpha. Of course you can have your friends. I want you to be showered in happiness but if I see that Lucas guy again I’m going to break his perfect face.” Kai giggled at this but let Soobin continue.

“I want you to be happy. I want you to be so fucking happy and I want to give you such happiness but I don’t know if I can do it right. I don’t know how to take care of an omega. I’m no Yeonjun-hyung who you’ve easily connected to. I just came into these feelings like last week so I still don’t know what I want. I know I want you. I want you in a way that’s probably not good for a future idol group but I do. I don’t -“ Soobin sighed in frustration. Kai took this moment to turn around, to meet Soobin’s confused gaze. “I told you I didn’t know what to say.” Soobin said.

“I think you’ve said enough alpha.” Kai said. “You really like me ?”

“So much. I don’t know if I want to kiss your pretty face a billion times or hug you forever.” Soobin admitted and Kai giggled again.

“You’re so silly when you get romantic alpha.” Kai said. Soobin blushed.

“You don’t have to say you like me back. You probably never even thought of me that way. Oh my god I probably just made this all awkward.” Soobin said. “I’m sorry- ignore everything I said. You should probably sleep, you have school and-“

“Soobinnie-hyung.” Kai said and they older teens words die in his mouth. Did Kai just call him hyung ?!

“H-hyung ?” Soobin all but squeaked.

“You were starting to panic.” Kai said, his own cheeks pink and reflecting so prettily from Kai’s fairy lights.

“I-“ Soobin moved to cover his face. “I told you not to look at me.”

“You’re so cute hyung.” Kai said and Soobin groaned.

“Please don’t call me hyung. I think I’ve gotten used to your alpha thing that now hyung seems intimate.” Soobin said. Kai laughed as he grabbed both of Soobin’s hands to pull from his face. Kai didn’t give him a chance to react before there was lips pressing into his. Soobin body tensed up in shock and couldn’t process anything as Kai pulled back.

“Kai ?” Soobin said confused.

“Silly alpha. Maybe I let you think a little too long.” Kai said more to himself. 

“I-what ?” Soobin blinked.

“Beomgyu-hyung and Taehyunnie have been saying you liked me for weeks. And though I didn’t understand at first, confused as why such an alpha like you would like an omega like me but slowly I began to see it.” Kai said.

“Wait what do you mean an omega like you ? You’re perfect.” Soobin said. “You’re everything an omega could be and more. You’re adorable. You smell really really nice. You’re cuddly and you’re so so pretty. You have the purest soul I know and the sweetest personality. Whatever omega standards you think you should be following can go fuck itself.” 

“Ah alpha. When you get all defensive like this, it makes me want to kiss you more.” Kai said lowly, eyes flickering to Soobin’s mouth and Soobin somehow forgotten about their close proximity. “It's okay alpha. I know I’m not a perfect and I know perfection won’t get me anywhere. But I know you like me for who I am not what I am. I don’t know if I like you as much as you like me but I’m willing to try for you alpha.”

“I- wait are you saying-“ Soobin felt his heart wanting to burst out of his chest.

“I’m saying I like you too.” Kai said a bit shyly. “You’re one of the best alphas I know. My omega was instantly attracted to you upon first meeting and you’ve been nothing but caring and nice to me since I’ve been here. You’re very special to me too alpha.”

“Kai.” Soobin wanted to say so much but all his words were jumbled up together in a ball. He settled for a kiss instead. His large hand grabbing the base of Kai’s head and tilted him upward to connect their lips again. Kai relaxed into him immediately, letting Soobin guide their kiss. The omega was young and inexperienced much like Soobin but they kissed based on feeling. He liked the way Kai tasted. Like the younger’s warmth and the way he settled into his hold. He liked the little sounds Kai made as Soobin worked his way into his mouth. He liked how their tongues swirled together and really liked the moan Kai let out when Soobin sucked his tongue.

“Alpha.” Kai pulled away, panting slightly. “Can’t breathe.”

“Sorry.” Soobin said but couldn’t stop his smile. “You’re purring.”

“Can’t help it. I’m comfortable.” Kai pink cheeks were now hidden in Soobin’s neck.

“You’re so cute. Sleep Ning Ning. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Soobin said.

“Always ?” Kai asked and Soobin pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“More than always.”

* * *

“Do my eyes deceive me or- are you two holding hands ?!” Yeonjun gasped as the younger two exited from the hallway to the kitchen.

“Does this mean we can finally stop pretending like we don’t know that they’re hopeless for each other ?” Taehyun asked.

“Yes of course it does.” Beomgyu said. “But I must bid you all ado. I have an exam and need to get to school early.” And with a slice of toast, Beomgyu was gone.

“He’s so dramatic.” Taehyun rolled his eyes. “But you two are cute.”

“Thank you Hyunnie.” Kai said with a bright smile. Taehyun smiled back before his gaze fell on Soobin.

“If you hurt him I will make sure you’re the last Choi in your family.” Taehyun said seriously before leaving too.

“Dear god, I’ve literally never been more afraid for my future children.” Soobin said making the other two laugh.

“Well, I’ll give you the big brother talk when you least expect it. For now, little omegas must eat so they can have a good day at school.” Yeonjun said handing Kai a bowl.

“You’re so lucky you graduated Hyung.” Soobin sighed.

“It’s your last semester. You can do this.” Yeonjun said ruffling the alpha’s hair. “I gotta go too, a meeting with the producer.”

“Have fun hyung !” Kai said with a mouth full of noodles.

“Mmm have a good day.” Yeonjun was gone leaving the new couple alone. Their eyes met each other’s from across the table and both couldn’t help but blush.

“I have to leave soon too.” Kai said.

“Then...I’ll pick you up from school ?” Soobin suggested.

“Really ?” Kai asked with wide eyes.

“Yeah. And then after practice I can take you to the mall or something. You could probably update your plushie collection.” Soobin said, smiling as Kai radiated excited energy.

“Yes ! Okay !” Kai said and glanced at the clock. “Crap I should go.” He stood up to put his plate in the sink. Soobin watched him rush off to grab his bag before sliding back into the dining room to kiss Soobin’s cheek. “Have a nice day alpha.” Soobin smiled at the warmth Kai left on his cheek. How did he get so lucky.

.

“Oh god you two are already going on dates ? Disgusting.” Beomgyu said as he watched Soobin tighten Kai’s hoodie strings around his head. The hoodie had adorable bear ears on the side and was a pretty blue color.

“Get yourself an alpha and maybe you wouldn’t be this bitter.” Taehyun said from the table. He was doing his homework unlike the others who crashed after practice.

“What if I don’t want an alpha ?” Beomgyu said.

“Then get yourself a significant other and be quiet.” Taehyun said.

“So rude you are to me Taehyunnie. And here I thought I was your favorite.” Beomgyu pouted.

“Actually Ning is.” Taehyun said.

“I’m everyone’s favorite.” Kai said unashamed.

“Well he’s not wrong.” Yeonjun said. “You two be safe. And make sure to get home before ten.”

“Bring back some snacks !” Beomgyu shouted.

Their manager dropped them off at the mall and promised to be back in a few hours. Kai shyly took Soobin’s hand as they walked around. He barely looked at Soobin their entire time roaming stores and eating snacks but Soobin thought his shyness to be so freaking cute. Right now they were eating ice cream and Kai was telling Soobin about school when Soobin leaned over and pecked Kai’s cheek.

“Eh ? What was that for ?” Kai asked, holding his cheek.

“You’re so soft today it’s making me want to kiss you.” Soobin admitted.

“Wow who knew you becoming my boyfriend would give you so much confidence.” Kai joked and Soobin rolled his eyes before pecking the younger’s lips. “Wow you’re confident enough to do PDA !”

“Shut up.” Soobin blushed but moved to wrap an arm around Kai.

“I just thought of something that would fit us perfectly.” Kai said after eating more of his minty ice cream.

“What is it ?” Soobin asked.

“Gum.” Kai said. Soobin cocked an eyebrow. “Let me explain. You’re all touchy and sweet and always latching onto me. So you’re like gum.”

“Me ? You’re the one who’s super touchy.” Soobin said. “If anything you’re my gum.”

“Wrong.” Kai said.

“Right.” Soobin said. “And if you don’t agree, I won’t buy you anything else.”

“Hyungggg.” Kai whined. 

“It’s alpha to you.” Soobin said. “Now stop pouting.”

“Mean.” Kai grumbled.

“But you like me ?” Soobin asked.

“More than you think.” Kai said. Soobin grabbed his free hand and kissed it gently. To think that this would be the start of an endless war of who could be more gum like. Not that Soobin minded, for the omega was everything and more than he thought Kai could be and he would cherish that til the end.


End file.
